The Story of Norman Uchiha
by NormanUchiha
Summary: Norman Uchiha secretly has a crush on Tenten. But when him and his group of friends become ninja, Neji starts to try and split them apart.
1. Prologue

Hi. This is my second real story. Moderate swearing and a little bit of edgy scenes, so rated T to be safe. Main Character is in Neji, Tenten, and Lee's year, and will be 3 total Main OCs. (and a couple of side characters too.)

Prolougue

" Hey! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Norman shouted, throwing a kunai at the men who surrounded Tenten.

" OWWW! DAMMIT! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" shouted one of the thugs.

" Someone who'll beat your ass if you go near her again. Maybe you've heard of my last name." With that Norman pointed to the Uchiha family crest on his shirt, and released so much Killing Intent the men almost wet their pants.

" SHIT! RUN!" Yelled the second thug. " I think we can kill a young Uchiha who doesn't have any Sharingan, don't you boys?" The leader said, with a vicious look on his face.

" Yeah boss, let's use him as a punching bag!" Said the first thug, now looking more confident.

" Thanks! I was hoping you'd threaten me! Now I can beat the shit out of you and it's self defense!" Norman said, looking like he just won a hundred million ryo.

" Ha! I doubt this little weakling could kill us if he triiiiieeee-" The leader fell on the ground, fainting from blood loss.

" Boss? Boss! Shit! Help me carry him!" The first thug said to the second, then they ran off with their boss dragging along behind him.

" Norman, I appreciate the gesture, but we have to go now or we'll be late for school!" Tenten yelled.

" Shit! Your right! Last one there treats the other to a restaurant of the winners choice!" Norman said, then continued to stand still as stone.

" Ha! This time I'll win! He still hasn't moved!" Tenten thought, thinking she would win easily.

Swish! In a swirl of leaves, Norman appeared right next to Tenten, scaring the crap out of her. " What the hell! How did you do that?!" Tenten yelled in his ear.

" Not so loud! You want me to lose my hearing! And Itachi taught me! It's called the shunshin, it's basically teleportation. I modified it a little bit so if there is a seal there I can teleport there! But the farther away it is, the more chakra it drains, and my max range without dying is close to three kilometers." Norman said, going into what his friends called 'professor mode'.

" That's awesome! So you basically replicated the fourth hokage's Hirashin?" Tenten asked.

" Yeah, but it's way less accurate, takes a lot more chakra, and if you were, say, leaning against a tree, I'd be stuck inside said tree right now." Norman said.

" Wait, when did you put a seal on me? Did you come to my house in my sleep?!?" Tenten said, looking furious.

" No. Remember last week when I gave you, Lee, Jinji, Neji, and Hiaka hugs?" Norman asked.

" Yeah. I was wondering why you did that. I mean, agreeing to go to Ichiraku's wasn't normal, but hugs? You only hug people when they offer to treat you for ramen or when they help you train." Tenten said.

" HA! I beat you!" Tenten joyously exclaimed after stepping onto the school grounds.

" Fine. Where and when." Norman asked looking with a smile on the right side of his face and a frown on the left, thinking about how mad Neji was going to be when he heard Tenten was going somewhere with him, and the other half thinking about how long he would have to wait to go.

" We'll go to Ichiraku's. And don't look so shocked, it's one of the two places in town that has good food. The other being your mom's place. You can pick me up at 7." Tenten explained, daring Norman to try and alter her plans.

" Well, anyways, what do you think the teams will be? I'm hoping not to be on one with Neji. He can be nice sometimes, but others, he has a stick even farther up his ass than most of his clan." Norman said.

" You shouldn't have to worry, he may be the rookie of the year, but you aren't the dead last, so with any luck, you won't be on the same team." Tenten said trying to reassure him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Norman suddenly yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Tenten yelled looking for the reason her friend was so distressed.

" They put the rookie of the year with the kunoichi of the year and the deadlast. And you're the top kunoichi, and Neji is the top rookie. So THAT MEANS THE DEADLAST WILL BE ON YOUR TEAM!" Norman said with despair evident in his voice, then whispered so low that Tenten barely heard it, " One more A and I'd be rookie of the year, not Neji."

" Geez, no need to get so down about it. You were almost rookie of the year? That's awesome!" Tenten said trying to cheer him up again.

" But not good enough. Now Neji and Lee will be on your team, and I'll have Jinji and Hiaka. Not bad, but I hope neither of them gets a crush on me. That would be, as a Nara would put it, troublesome." Norman said with a small groan at the end.

" Why? They both look good, and neither of them are weak." Tenten asked confused.

" Well I-" Norman was cut off by Iruka, using his Big Head no Jutsu. " I'D BE A SKELETON IF I WAITED FOR YOU TO FINISH TALKING! NOW SHUT UP YOU 6! YOU ARE NINJA, AND YOU WILL ACT LIKE SUCH!" Iruka shouted.

The whole class was suddenly silent, and then Iruka started talking. " We only have you six that passed this year, and considering that grades and ranks were seen in class yesterday, you know what the teams are. But I'll remind you again in case you didn't already know. Squad nine is Neji Hyuga, Tenten of the Leaf, and Rock Lee. Squad eighteen will be Hiaka Hyuga, Jinji Inuzuka, and Norman Uchiha. If I hear any complaints, I'll throw you out of the window and see if that changes your mind. By the way, all teams are final unless requested by your senseis. Got it?" Iruka asked.

" Yeah. We got it." Norman said. " Can we meet our senseis now?"

" You will meet your senseis when they arrive, and not a moment sooner. You will wait here until your sensei arrives." Iruka left after a minute of waiting.

A/N

Sorry about the wait for a new story. Too bad my other one got taken down. Anyways, I already have a lot of things planned out, so I'll only need a little help


	2. Chapter One: The Sensei

Chapter 1: The Sensei

" So, Norman, what were you saying before about it being troublesome if one of your teammates got a crush on you?" Tenten asked, still curious.

" Because I already have a crush on someone. And it's not one of them." Norman answered calmly.

" Who is it? What's she like?" Tenten asked, wondering who could have stolen her friends heart.

" She's beautiful, she's kind, she is nice to me and has been since the first day we met. I cannot think of falling in love with someone else. I even made a list of pros and cons about her, and she had one con, and that was almost instantly negated." Norman said.

" Well then, you better confess before someone else gets her is she's so amazing." Tenten said, though a bit confused on who it could be. " Ayame? Maybe. Or maybe i've never met her. I hope she treats him right."

" That's the problem. I think she only sees me as a friend. I'm scared of how she'll react if I tell her. And someone I know likes her too. And compared to him? Well, I'm chopped liver." Norman said.

" Wow. That's some predicament you've gotten yourself into." Tenten said looking at her friend with sympathy.

" I think I'll hold off a little longer, until I have a chance." Norman said, looking nervous.

" DYNAMIC ENTRY!" The door flew open.

" ARE MY STUDENTS READY TO FAN THEIR FLAMES OF YOUTH?!?" Guy asked. " If so, follow me to training ground seven, where we will begin training immediately!" After, Guy ran off to the training grounds, with Lee trying his best to keep up.

" See Norman? Probably glad now that you don't have that psycho for a teacher." Tenten said.

" Your right. He has a totally different psycho for his teacher!" Yamato said, sinking up from the ground behind Tenten and scaring the shit out of her.

" AAAHHHHH! GUY-SENSEI WAIT UP!" Tenten screamed, running for the door.

" Hah! So, is that the girl you were talking about? If so, she's probably the densest person on the planet!" Yamato said.

At Ichiraku's

" ACHHOO!" Naruto sneezed.

" Jeez Naruto, wonder who was talking about you." Teuchi said

Back at the academy

" So get over to training ground seven now! I'll be waiting!" Yamato said, shrinking into a seed.

" Wait, Tenten and the others are at training ground seven!" " Hey Jinji! Hiaka! Stand next to me! I want to see if this works." Norman yelled.

" Why? What are you going to do?" Jinji asked.

" Just hold on tight and hope Tenten isn't leaning against a rock!" Norman yelled. " SHUNSHIN!"

At training ground seven.

Poof! " WHAT IN BLUE BLAZES!" Yelled Guy as Norman, Jinji, and Hiaka appeared from nowhere.

" Well, I guess I can take people with me! Awesome! Imma faint now frum chaca exaston Kay?" Norman said, then collapsing.

" My god not again! That's the third time this month!" Tenten yelled.

" What was that! That looked like the Hirashin! Don't tell me he can use the fourth Hokages jutsu!" Neji yelled, worried that this would make Tenten fall for the Uchiha.

" Gahhhh. I over did it again didn't I? And Neji, it's a modified Shunshin. I made it with Itachi's help. Before…." Norman trailed off.

" CAN YOU TEACH MY STUDENTS THAT! IT WOULD BE GOOD FOR FANNING THEIR FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

Guy yelled.

" Maybe. I have to teach them how to shunshin first though. Anyways, BYE! I have my own training to do." Norman said, then shun shined away to his captain and teammates who had been waiting for about ten minutes.

Just now, everyone noticed Neji's shocked look. " What is it Neji? Why do you look so scared?" Lee asked.

" Norman was on what looked like 1% of his chakra when he arrived. Now he's back up to full, and used another shunshin. His chakra capacity may not be far above normal, but his chakra recovery rate makes it so he could use the shadow clone jutsu about three times a minute, and make around twenty each time. He is scary." Neji said, looking worried.

" Strong enough to beat the rookie of the year?" Tenten asked, looking slightly smug.

" Honestly? I think if anyone could beat me in a fair spar, it'd be him." Neji said.

" Then who could he be afraid of losing this girl to?" Tenten asked out loud, leaving her team looking confused.

Back with Squad 18

" So have any of you mastered tree climbing with your chakra?" Yamato asked, to which all three of his students nodded yes. " Then what about water walking?" This time, Jinji shook her head no.

" Then I'll teach you for now. Norman, go with the first wood clone. He'll teach you a jutsu you may find useful. Hiaka, go with the second wood clone. He'll help you work on your Gentle Fist by simulating tenketsu. You can all leave to go home at six, if we're done training by then." Yamato then walked off with Jinji.

" Alright Norman, the jutsu I will now teach you is called the shadow clone jutsu. It makes physical copies of your body and divides the chakra you have left among the clones, rendering Byakugan useless against them. You put your hands like this" -Yamato puts his hands in the iconic cross- " And say ' Shadow Clone Jutsu!' like you just won the lottery. Now try and create as many as you can. You should be fine." Yamato said, not explaining why he would be fine.

" Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Norman yelled, then Yamato looked extremely shocked when Norman produced twenty shadow clones. " So? How'd I do?" Norman then noticed how shocked his sensei looked.

" Norman, the average jonin can only make about five at a time without dying from chakra exhaustion. You just made four times that number!" Yamato explained.

" Weird. But I don't feel drained at all. In fact,... Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Norman said, making Yamato a little scared when he produced twenty more.

" Norman, you realize I have to report this to the council right?" Yamato said, looking worried for his new student.

" Why is that a problem? What could they do to me?" Norman asked, now a little bit worried.

" Well most of the council are shinobi, so they won't be a problem. However, Danzo may try to influence you to join the ANBU. You would become a cold, emotionless killer if you joined Danzo's 'special' branch of the ANBU. So stay away from the mummy." Yamato said, praying that he listened.

" If that's true, then even if the Hokage himself comes to my house and demands that I become an ANBU, I'll tell him to go to hell." Norman said, looking determined.

" Hey! Being an ANBU isn't that bad, just being one of Danzo's is." Yamato defended his comrades.

" Fine. Anything else you want me to know?" Norman asked.

" Just going to let you know that if you join Danzo's operation, they will eliminate anyone who causes strong emotions, like your mother or your friends." Yamato said with knowing experience.

Norman, thinking about what they might do if he joined. " WHAT! If they even try, I'll rip their heads off!" Norman said, releasing so much Killing Intent that all the grown men in the village shit their pants and even Danzo let out a small shudder.

At the Hokage tower

" What on earth?!? Did one of the tailed beasts attack!?!" Hiruzen asked.

One of the Hokages ABNU showed up. " No Hokage-sama. It was a boy who was told if he joined ROOT, his family and friends would most likely be killed."

Back at training ground seven

" Calm down! You want the Hokage to think that one of the tailed beasts got loose?!" Yamato yelled.

Norman took a deep breath, and calmed down. " Fine. Do you want to say anything else before the Hokage gets here?"

" Let's see. Well, other than don't run it makes you look suspicious, no. Well, that and if you don't confess soon you're going to lose your chance. Just speaking from experience here." Yamato cautioned.

" Thanks! I've gotta go! Can't be late for my date!" Norman yelled while running off.

Back with Team Guy

" Tenten, would you like to go out with me tonight?" Neji asked, praying to Kami she said yes.

" Sorry Neji, I already have plans tonight. I beat Norman getting to the school, so he's taking me to Ichiraku's at seven." Tenten said.

" Well I hope you have a nice evening." Neji smirked, he was going to make sure they didn't, with the help of a certain blond knucklehead ninja-in-training.

A/N: I think this story is going well so far. Tell me if you want anything from this story. The only pairings I have decided are Jinji Inuzuka x Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga x Hiaka Hyuga, Norman Uchiha x Tenten of the Leaf, and the canon pairings these don't mess with.


	3. Chapter Two: The prank

Chapter 2: The Prank

" Naruto? What are you doing?" Teuchi asked.

" Setting up a prank. This was a request from a certain Hyuga, who normally has a stick so far up his ass I'm surprised it hasn't hit his colon, who wants to muck up a guys date because he likes the girl the other guy is going out with." Naruto explained.

" And what exactly is he offering in return? I know you don't do pranks for free." Ayame said, waiting for a ridiculous response.

" Information in riddle form. He said the riddle once solved is a girl who likes me's physical description. I need some help solving it though. Can you help?" Naruto asked while rigging the trap.

" Sure. We'll tell anyone who tries to sit there not to. We can even reserve their seats. What are their names?" Ayame asked.

" Norman Uchiha and Tenten of the Leaf. Now, the riddle is, ' Hair of blue and eyes of white. Quiet and kind, as well as polite.' Any idea who it could be?" Naruto asked.

Ayame and Teuchi both thought for a bit, but then Ayame hit gold. " HAHAHA! Naruto, you are really stupid. I bet it's Hinata. Stop chasing Sakura. I have a bit of advice. Write a list of pros and cons for each girl, and let that decide for you. Be brutally honest in the list. Now that you know, why not just dial down the prank a bit. Wait, what will the prank be?" Ayame asked, worried they may get shut down by the health inspector.

" Don't worry! It wasn't that bad to begin with. Just a quick loud noise from a seal that I'll activate once they're about to start eating. Just a small scare, and I wouldn't be surprised if Profit Source One sees the tag before I can set it off. He's pretty good at fuinjutsu. Maybe I could learn a thing or two from him. Anyways, it won't ruin their night unless one of them gets ramen on their clothes." Naruto said.

" What does the tag do? Is it going to swear at them? Or is it going to yell that Ichiraku's is the best ramen stand in the whole world?" Teuchi asked.

" No, it's going to yell 'Naruto Uzumaki was employed to do this by Neji Hyuga!' so loud I bet Neji will be able to hear it. Then everyone will come yell at him and his mom will scold him in front of the entire village. If that doesn't remove the stick from his ass, I don't know what will." Naruto said, looking satisfied with his work.

" Well then, I guess you'll want some ramen now that your hard work is done?" Ayame asked knowing the answer.

" What time is it? 6:55! Shit! They'll be here any minute! I'll have some after the prank. Dattebane!" With that, Naruto ran off into the bushes next to the stand.

" Neji may hate me forever, but I'd rather him get yelled at than mess with someone's date to badly, dattebane!" Just then he saw Norman walk up with Tenten. To their shock, they had reserved seats.

" Norman? Did you do this?" Tenten asked, wondering how if he had been planning this for a while now.

" As much as I'd like to take credit for this, no. Anyways, what do you want? I'm treating remember." Norman said.

" I think I'll have the miso ramen. You?"

" I'll take my usual." " Hopefully the old man can make five bowls tonight." Norman thought.

" Hey Profit Source One! Who's the lovely lady who's accompanying you?" Ayame asked.

" Profit Source One? What kind of nickname is that?" Tenten asked, blushing slightly at being called lovely.

" Hey Ayame. Her name is Tenten, but you already know that based on the reservations. How's Profit Source Two?" Norman asked, wondering what Naruto was up to. They met in Ichiraku's a year ago, and quickly bonded over their shared love of ramen.

" He's fine, actually he came by earlier to see if we could tell you he'd like to learn more about seals from you. The regular I'm betting?" After a nod from Norman, she turned to Tenten. " And you?"

" One Miso ramen please!" Ayame turned into the kitchen and began cooking the food. When Norman sat down, he noticed a tag on the back of one of the flaps.

" What have we here? Wow. I didn't think Naruto would have gotten so far ahead in his seals. Well, that's to be expected from an Uzumaki, Especially one as hardworking as him." Norman commented, making Tenten turn around.

" N-Norman is th-that wh-what I-I th-think it is?" Tenten asked, looking more scared than Norman had ever seen her.

" No. It's not explosive, it's a sound seal. Besides, I could disarm it in five seconds. I won't let you get hurt." Norman said, thinking back to his conversation with captain Yamato.

" Phew! What would it say?" Tenten asked, curious now that she wasn't in danger of dying.

" One way to find out. Cover your ears. This may be very loud. Look out Ayame!"

Tenten and Ayame covered their ears, and Ayame knew exactly what was going to happen.

" NARUTO UZUMAKI WAS EMPLOYED TO DO THIS BY NEJI HYUGA !" Came out of the tag as loud as all hell broke loose.

Norman sat down, ate his ramen, and told Tenten to wait here for a moment.

Norman then proceeded to shunshin directly to Neji. Norman grabbed him, and Neji thought he was safe from the mob that had mobilized against him in a few seconds. Then Neji got a sudden feeling of nausea, and then he was at a ramen stand, with a very angry Tenten, and a Norman who was barely able to keep himself from throttling him right then and there.

" Explain asshole." Norman said, still clamping down on his arm like a steel vice.

" Dammit! Why couldn't that Uzumaki kid follow directions! It was just supposed to make you look like an insensitive asshole and make you hate Norman, but NOO, he has to implicate me!" Neji said looking pissed.

" Be nice to him. You still haven't explained. Answer now and answer correctly." Norman said coldly.

" I wanted to make him prank you. I was hoping he would follow directions, but I guess he decided to betray me in favor of his friends. Can't blame him. Too bad, would have been harmless. Can you let go now?" Neji asked, his patience at its limit.

" You still haven't explained one thing: why?" Norman asked. " If I need to, I'll drag you to T and I. I know Anko and she owes me a favor."

" Fine. I did it because I don't like you that much Norman. What is it that irks me so much you ask? Well you have, quite simply, all the good cards in your hand. You've known everyone who you count as a friend for years, even Lee and Tenten. You have had it all for so many years, and I just wanted a little chunk. Maybe the prank, if it happened how I wanted it to, would have distanced you two. Then I could come in and offer her protection and kindness. Then she'd fall for me. But seeing as I'm exposed, you probably hate me now." Neji finished, daring them to say otherwise.

" Well I don't hate you. After all, you tried something for love, and that is commendable. You may have gotten Naruto a possible new girlfriend, so thanks for that. You helped me realize that I need to pay more attention to who my friends really are. I was hoping your feelings for Tenten wouldn't get in the way of our friendship. But clearly I was wrong. Now, I will err on the side of caution. So thank you Neji. I won't ever make this mistake again." Norman said with a sad smile on his face.

" Tenten? Do you hate me?" Neji asked, still hopeful.

" No. But I'm not going to talk to you now unless absolutely necessary. And you owe me. A lot. However I so choose." Tenten said.

" And now please leave. If you try it again, I'm coming to your house and ripping off your dick slowly and painfully." Norman then went back inside the stand while releasing so much killing intent that Neji shit his pants for the second time today.

" Don't worry. He won't bother you again. If he does, he better pray that it's to say goodbye before leaving Konoha for good." Norman said, slowly getting back to happy cheery Norman.

" Norman." " Yes Tenten?" " Thank you. That was unnecessary but sweet. You always go so far for me, or for others. So, on behalf of everyone you've helped, thank you. You are the sweetest guy I have ever seen, and I'm glad we're friends." Tenten said, making Norman blush profusely, but in his mind, he realized how far he just got into the friend zone.

" Please don't praise me. I don't deserve it. All I do is help out friends when I can. Nothing more, nothing less." Norman said, though still slightly depressed and happy at the same time.

" Can you just accept praise? You almost never do, and you try to reflect it onto someone else when you do! You're less confident than Hinata!" Tenten said, making Norman a little sad.

" Do you know why I'm like this?" " What?" " The only other people to know this are me and my mother. The night Itachi attacked? Do you know what happened? I was standing in front of my father, trying to defend him. Itachi was in front of me. If only I had been stronger. Maybe I could've saved him." Norman said, sharing with Tenten his deepest, darkest secret, then started to cry, shocking Tenten. Never had she seen Norman cry. Not when his arm snapped in two during training a year ago. Not when she almost died from a careless student throwing shuriken like a kunai.

" Don't cry. It doesn't matter if you failed once. You have been trying your best to make up for it now. You've been keeping up this shield of happiness to try and fool everyone, but you finally let it down. So don't worry, we'll all help. You're not alone here. You have friends who don't care if you couldn't beat one of the strongest Ninja in almost five generations. We all still are glad to have you as our friends." Tenten said, trying to comfort her friend.

" Thank you Tenten. I needed that." Norman then hugged her, and Tenten hugged him back.

A/N: Nice little ending there. Still working on chapter three. Again, the decided pairings are in chapter one's authors note. No more decided as of yet. May have very slow romantic build up. But I need ideas for the first C-rank mission that goes horribly wrong. The mission will happen next chapter.


	4. Chapter Three: The first C-rank

Chapter Three: The Mission

One week later

" Greetings Hokage-sama. What is today's mission?" Yamato asked.

" Today, you will be guarding a caravan. The cargo is just grain and cattle, but the merchants asked for protection anyways. Your mission is to protect the caravan from bandits with any force neccesary. Do you understand your mission?" The Hokage asked.

" Hai, Hokage-sama!" Hiaka and Jinji replied. " You got it old man!" Norman said, flashing a smile that would make Guy proud.

" Treat the Hokage with respect!" Jinji yelled, clubbing Norman on the back of the head.

" Sheesh! Don't hit me so hard! You want me to be out of commission for our first mission?" Norman yelled.

" Meh. I guess your shadow clones are useful for picking up the trash on D-rank missions." Jinji snickered.

" Quit clowning around! Let's go get ready. If we're late, they may go without is, so hurry up." Yamato said.

Ten minutes later at the north gate

" Well here we are. If we're ready to go, let's head out." Yamato said.

Twenty minutes of uneventful traveling later

" Hey Yamato-sensei! There are some guys following us. What do we do?" Norman asked.

" We should wait and see if they attack. If not, we'll leave them be. If they attack, NO MERCY!" Yamato said, going a little bit psycho.

" Sir yes sir! I'll send a shadow clone to Jinji and Hiaka if they haven't already noticed. It'd surprise the hell out of me. The wind is blowing from them to us, so Jinji and Rin probably already know. If Hiaka activated her Byakugan within the last fifteen minutes, she'll know too." Norman made two clones, and they went to ask his teammates if they knew about the people trailing them.

" The clones just dispelled. They know and are ready to fight if neccesary." Norman said, talking to Yamato.

" Good. Go back to your position. We need eyes everywhere right now." Yamato ordered.

Norman turned and left, and wondered what Tenten and her team were doing. " Probably something more exciting than this." Norman thought.

Back in the leaf village

" Sensei! We're in position!" Tenten said into her ear piece.

" Good! Now move out and capture the target! Immediately!" Guy said.

" We've got you now demon cat!" Team 11 shouted.

Back with team 18 and the gang of theives following them

" Attention caravan! If you surrender the Jinchuriki, no one will get hurt!" Yelled the bandits leader.

" What the hell are they talking about!?!" Yelled Yamato to the caravan leader.

" I have no idea!" Yelled Janko, the leader of the caravan, looking worried.

" You have one hour to hand her over! Or face the consequences!" The leader yelled again.

" What is he talking about? Something you want to tell us Janko?" Said Yamato, sounding so scary that Janko shit his pants.

" Fine. We had a new addition about three days ago, who said she came from Takigakure. We didn't notice the seal until yesterday." Janko said, explaining everything, trying to save his own skin.

" Why didn't you tell us that!? Now the only ones protecting a Jinchuriki are three genin and a jonin. This day just gets better and better doesn't it." Yamato said.

" Well sir, you happen to be right. That up there is Yakuto Hakeshina, the a-rank criminal. He has mastered three elements, wind, earth, and water. He was originally a Sunagakure ninja, and was feared because of his ability to swap between styles almost instantly. Basically, my opinion is we give him the girl or me, Hiaka, and Jinji act as distractions while you prep some sort of big jutsu. Sound good?" Norman asked.

" Wow. I never thought Norman could be so serious. He clowns around all the time, but he's as tactical minded as a Nara, yet rushes in guns ablazing if his feelings come into play. He is one weird kid, but he's good at what he does." That's actually pretty good for this situation. But you're forgetting one thing. I don't need more than half a second to get this guy in my jutsu." Yamato said.

" Thanks. But the issue remains of what to do with the Jinchuriki. Do we want to bring her with us or do we want to let her go with the caravan. She could be a good thing to have in the village if she wants to come." Norman asked.

" Why ask? I say we bonk her over the head and drag her back to the village." Jinji said.

" Bad idea. Then we'd fail the mission. She is part of the caravan, so if we kidnap her, we haven't protected the caravan as instructed." Norman explained.

" Hey,... I heard what trouble I'm causing. I'll go with you back to the hidden leaf." Said a girl poking out from the wagon they were in front of with amber eyes and mint green hair.

A/N: Bit of a twist huh? Guarantee you weren't expecting that. Also ShinoxFu if you were wondering what she's doing here. Won't make much difference in the general plot of the story I have planned out. Also, I don't own Naruto or any places or things in this story except my OCs, a couple of Jutsu, and some places.


	5. Chapter Four: The first fight

Chapter Four: The First Real Fight

" My name is Fu. I'd love to stay in the village with you guys! That sounds cool!" Fu yelled, excited that she would finally have a home.

" Who's Jinchuriki are you? I mean, which tailed beast is sealed inside you?" Hiaka asked.

" Oh. His name is…. Oh. He said not to tell you that. He has… Yeah that's okay apparently. He has seven tails. And we'd be delighted to go to the leaf with you." Fu finished.

" Well, first, there's the matter of defeating and/or killing those bandits. Not going to be easy, but I have a feeling we'll manage." Norman said, confident in his comrades abilities. " Also have to get the Hokages approval, but he may let her stay."

" Thanks for the vote of confidence. At least you think we're able to beat the bandits." Yamato said, glad one of his new students was confident.

" Oh! I can help fend them off! I can grow wings and I'm super strong too!" Fu said, happy that she could help, leaving the others shocked.

" Wings? Like, you can fly? Wow. Not everyday you meet a person who can do that." Norman said, marginally less shocked than the others.

" Wow. Normally people can't talk for five minutes after hearing that. You are a mysterious hunk of muscle." Upon hearing this, Norman blushed and got a small smile on his face.

" Why thank you. I can be as emotionless as an Aburame at times if I want. But usually I'm not. Most of the time it isn't very useful." Norman said.

" Cool. What's an Aburame?" Fu asked bewildered.

" The Aburame are a clan of insect wielding ninja that are known well for their stoic qualities and logical thinking." Norman answered. " Well it's been fun talking, but I have to go help my teammates plan an assault/defense plan for when the enemy comes."

50 minutes and one finished deadline later

" Alright maggots! You haven't sent over the Jinchuriki yet, so that means time is up. Get ready to die you little shits!" Yelled Yakusho.

" Now Norman! It's time to reveal our big surprise!" Yelled Yamato.

" You got it! Everyone de-transform!" Over 400 separate POOFS were heard, and for the first time in his life, Yakusho Hakeshina felt a little bit scared. He now saw in front of him, 400 odd people, all just now taking soldier pills, and thought, " We lost the moment those people arrived, but now with them taking soldier pills? We'll be massacred." Thought Yakusho.

" What! How could this be! They all took soldier pills like they don't even do anything to them. Unless… It's a Genjutsu men! Charge! They can't even touch you!" Yakusho yelled, and with this line of thinking, him and all ten of his bandits immediately died under a hail of shuriken with arms chopped off and bodies so mutilated that even Norman was scared at what he'd done.

" Wow. Jeez Norman, I guess they were even stupider than you thought. They thought it was a Genjutsu, without even thinking we could be somewhere in the crowd. Didn't matter though, because they were shadow clones. And a shadow clones shuriken are just as deadly as a real one." Yamato said, happy it was over so quickly.

" Wow. You're awesome Norman! That was so cool! The shuriken probably blocked out the sun for them! Can you teach me how to do that when we get back to the village?" Fu asked, looking hopeful.

" Well sure if your sensei will let me if you decide to become a ninja!" Norman said, then thought " That seems like her only course of action. The damn civilian council probably won't give her a choice. Or they may try to kill her like they did Naruto. But that won't happen, even if I have to kill all those thrice-damned civilian councilors to protect her. Oh great. I've known her for an hour and I'm already thinking of her like a little sister like I think of Naruto as a little brother. This is perfect." Norman visibly sighed. " Let me go over my list of people I care about. Third Hokage, Mom, Tenten, Lee, Jinji, Hiaka, Fu, Naruto, Yamato, Iruka, Saskue. Anyone I'm overlooking? Um let's see, who don't I like? Neji, Mizuki, the one fat-ass sensei who beat up everyone then I kicked his ass(barely), the civilian council(all of them except for that one nice old guy), all the Hyuga and Uchiha with sticks up their asses, and Danzohis organization." Norman realized just how many people would probably be killed if he joined ROOT. Everyone in the caravan shuddered, worrying about what happened to make their bodies convulse in fear.

" Norman, calm down. It wouldn't be good for you to scare these people when we're supposed to be protecting them." Yamato said.

" Sorry. Just thinking about how much I'd like to kill Danzo right now. Too bad i'd be charged with treason." Norman said looking depressed.

" Don't think about it. Could be worse. You could have been all alone or even dead if Itachi killed all of your clan. You could be focused only on revenge on someone. But you aren't. So be glad for what you have." Yamato offered, hoping Norman realized ROOT was the least of his worries.

A/N: Sorry, just the disclaimer. I don't own Naruto or any places or things in this story except my OCs, a couple of Jutsu, and some places.


	6. Chapter five: A new home

Chapter Five: Revelations

" Fine. Just think happy thoughts. Just think happy thoughts." Norman somehow then conjured up an image of a naked Tenten with her hair down, slowly looking down her slim, curved figure.

" Oh god. Not that happy of thoughts, Norman said with a blush on his cheeks.

" Worked didn't it? Oh well. Too bad." Yamato said, relieved the Killing Intent had stopped.

" Well now that image is forever burned into my mind. Not that I'm complaining." Norman said.

" Wow, how time flies when your student is conjuring perverted images in his mind of his crush. We're here. Now go get Fu and have her say her goodbyes. Then we'll start heading back to the leaf village. Norman, you're gonna have to carry Fu. She trusts you the most out of all of us. Unless she wants to fly." Yamato ordered.

Norman set off to get Fu, and when he found her, he was very surprised and very angry at what he saw. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!?" Norman yelled, mad beyond belief at what he saw. A naked Fu, having unspeakable things done to her by a civilian from the village they were in. Norman threw a chakra infused kunai straight at the man, and it killed him, rupturing his lung and leaving him there suffocating to death on the ground.

" Dammit Fu, why weren't you in the caravan? What happened?" Norman said, and was immediately hugged and cried into by Fu.

" Thank you for saving me Norman. It hurt so bad! He said something about me being a demon, and not deserving to have a life. He said he was going to kill me after.. after.. that." Fu yelled, crying all the while.

" Don't worry Fu. That won't ever happen again. Not while I'm alive. Hey, there are your clothes. Come on let's get you clothed again. Now can I put something on you really quick? It's just a small locator and communication seal. Just tap it and send a little chakra into the seal, and you can talk to me. The locator is so I can get to you instantly if neccesary. OK?" Norman asked gently.

" Will it hurt?" Fu asked shyly, making Norman feel angry that someone turned a bright, innocent girl into this.

" No. It won't hurt at all. Though it may itch a little in the coming days, but don't worry. It'll go away." Norman said softly.

Fu nodded, and Norman got to work putting his brush strokes on Fu's back, making her giggle. " Heehee! It tickles!" Fu said.

" Stop it unless you want the seal to mess up!" Norman scolded. Fu fell silent, and after five minutes, Norman was finally done.

" There. All done. Now, when we go back to Konohagakure, are you going to fly or do you want to ride on my back?" Norman asked, thinking he knew the answer already.

" I wanna ride on your back! I never got a piggyback ride before, and who better to give me one than my new big brother!" Fu said, showing him what she thought of him.

" Hey, actually, that may not be too bad of an idea. If my mom and the council let's us, you could come live with me and my mother!" Norman said, now happier than ever.

" Come on Fu, may as well start training now. Get on my back." Norman said, pretending to be a little unhappy.

" Sure big brother! To the village hidden in the leaves! Wheeee!" Fu said, happy that she finally had someone who cared about her for something other than her friend Chomei. " Hooray! We get a home with people who care about us!" Chomei thought to Fu. " I know right! And I'm glag my brother is going to be there! Maybe we can live with him! That would be awesome!" Fu thought back.

" Hold on! We need to get there fast so we make it on time." Putting his fingers to his seal, he thought,Jinji, Hiaka, tell Yamato-sensei we're ready to go, and that apparently Fu is now my little sister. I can talk to you because of the transport seal. Norman then shunshined directly to Jinji.

" AAAHHHHH! Why do you always do that?" Jinji yelled, smacking Norman on the head.

" Geez, don't be so violent! My sister is right here." Norman said.

Yamato came out of the woods and said, " We may have to camp out later. So let's make sure we don't have to and run home as fast as we can."

As soon as Yamato was done talking, Norman ran off as fast as he could towards home, shocking Yamato, but not surprising Jinji or Hiaka in the least.

" Well, he was first in Taijutsu scores in the academy. So I guess that's why he stayed late to work out at the academy. Wonder what he can do with those legs?" Jinji asked, a little bit of lewdness implied in her sentence, while licking her lips.

Twenty minutes of non-stop running later

" HONEY! I'M HOME!" Norman yelled as he ran through the gates.

Norman ran through the village, into the Hokages office, and put Fu into a chair.

" Hey old man! This is Fu… Fu, you never told me your last name. What is it?" Norman asked.

" Don't have one." Fu answered simply.

" Okay. So this is Fu. She would like to stay in the village. Any problems?" Norman asked.

" One. Why is she in the Bingo Book stating she must be captured alive with a bounty of 100 million Ryo payment received from Takigakure?" Hiruzen asked.

" She's a Jinchuriki who escaped from there to come to a place where people cared about her, not the seven tails inside of her." Norman finished. " Oh wait, I have to give you a small thing to convince you and the council to let her stay. Here is a scroll containing the head of one Yakusho Hakeshina, who had a bounty worth 50 million Ryo on his head from Suna. We killed him and his bandits, one of which also had another 15 million Ryo bounty on his head. But I want a million Ryo for me and each of my squad mates, seeing as we killed them. You won't have to pay me for the mission. A new little sister is the best thing to ever get from a mission." Norman said, happy about what was happening.

" Wait. Lemme get this straight. You killed one a-rank criminal and one b-rank criminal, got the village a new Jinchuriki, got yourself a new sister, and got you and each of your teammates a million Ryo if she can stay, and still managed to fulfill your mission?" The Hokage asked.

Norman nodded and said, " Well, I guess I don't need to file a mission report now. Yeah. Is that like an awesomeness record for first c-rank mission?"

" Well, I say she can stay, but I'm a little worried. Danzo may try to get her into his ROOT organization." Upon hearing the third say that, Norman released more KI than Hiruzen had felt from the Nin- tailed fox.

" Let's see them try to turn her into an emotionless killer. They'll be dead before they get their dirty hands on her!" Norman yelled.

Meanwhile, Yamato, Jinji, and Hiaka were entering the village, and all of them flinched in fear from the waves that spelled impending doom for whoever the anger was intended for.

All across the village, the men had taken to wearing diapers, and now they came in handy.

The next day

" Hey Norman! Where are you going?" Tenten asked, wondering where he was going.

" Can't talk now, can I pick you up at seven to talk over ramen?" Norman asked quickly.

" Sure, but what's going on?" Tenten asked.

" Gotta keep the civilian council from killing and/or turning my little sister into an emotionless killing machine!" Norman yelled, already running away.

" Little sister? What the hell happened while he was on that mission? Well it still hasn't changed him visually." Tenten thought.

At the council building

" So we are agreed? The girl Fu will become a Konohagakure citizen and enroll in the academy. She may live with whoever she chooses. Is this acceptable?"

" Yes, except that she should be placed under Danzo's care. She could become a valuable weapon for the village that way."

Said Koharu.

SLAAMM! " Nope! Not on my watch. She will live whatever kind of life she chooses." Norman came into the council room, speaking his mind like usual.

" Get out! This is for council members Fu, and her family only!" Screeched Sakunaja Haruno.

" But that means he can be in here! He's my unofficial brother, so go eat some shit!" Fu said, a little angry that someone tried to kick her brother out.

" Sis, language! Though I do agree." Said Norman.

" Hokage, what do you say about this?" Danzo said.

" The original conditions stand. She is free to go." Hiruzen said.

" Yes! Let's go home sis. Maybe you can come with me to meet my other friends. Hold on!" Norman grabbed Fu, and shunshined over to his house.

" Mom! I'm home! And I brought someone new!" Norman yelled when he went into the house.

" Who is it- OH MY GOD SHE IS ADORABLE! Did you finally get a girl friend!" Karen(her name) squealed, making Norman and Fu blush.

" No mom. If you let her, she can live with us. She's my new sister by the councils permission!" Norman said, so happy he may burst.

" No." Karen answered, instantly crushing Norman and Fu's hopes of having a sibling.

" HAHAHA! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE LOOKS ON YOUR FACES! I'm kidding, of course she can stay! But that was priceless. Don't worry, we'll get you all cleaned up. Come with me, and we can get you all cleaned up, daughter!" Karen said with a springboard in her shoes.

" Haha! That's the happiest I've seen her in years. Thanks Fu. It's nice to know I have more people to protect and cherish." Norman said, half to himself and half to Fu.

" Now, go with mom and she'll show you where the shower is. I'll be in after you. So hurry up! We need to get you ready for introductions. I'll drag you over to where everyone lives in an hour or so, then we have a meet up at Ichiraku's. It's a ramen shop." Norman said, hoping Fu would make friends easily.

" Fine! Stop explaining stuff!" Fu said, then started walking to where she saw her mom go.

Ten minutes later

" Hey mom, there's something you need to know about Fu. She is a Jinchuriki like Naruto, and when I found her to ask her if she wanted to ride on my back home or fly, I saw her being… Raped. Don't worry the guy who did it is dead. He won't hurt another soul again." Norman said, shocking Karen.

" Wow. More news. Not bad news, but it's not good. Huh. Well, just means I have two extremely complicated children on my hands. Thank you for killing him, may not have been a bad decision." Karen said, recovering quickly.

" All done! Do you know where the towels are?" Fu said, walking into the living room but naked.

Norman blushed and said, " They're in the closet three feet away from the hall to the left." Norman said, going into zero emotion mode.

" Thanks! You can go into the shower now Norman!" Fu said, just walking away.

Norman got up, got clothes and a towel, and went to the shower.

Thirty minutes later.

" Alright Norman! Now come show me everything about this village!" Fu said, dragging him out the door, Norman wondered, " What have I gotten myself into? This will take all day."

A/N: Nice little day that Norman and his new sister had there. Too bad that it isn't over by a long shot. Also, I don't own Naruto or any places or things in this story except my OCs, a couple of Jutsu, and some places.


	7. Chapter Six: The Invitatable Collision

Chapter Six: Introductions, another explanation, and the BIG FIGHT SCENE

" So take me to… All the people you are friends withs houses!" Fu ordered Norman.

" Okay. Follow me for a couple hundred feet, and we arrive at the Inuzuka compound. This is where Jinji lives. Now we turn right and go for ten blocks, and here is the apartment complex where Lee and Naruto live. Do you want to meet them now?" Norman asked.

" Yeah sure, why not?" Fu said.

Going in, Norman went up to the fourth floor, and knocked on door 412. " Hey Naruto! Wake up! I want you to meet my sister!" Norman yelled.

" I'll be right there! Wait a couple seconds!" Naruto yelled back.

Opening the door, Naruto saw Norman and a girl with mint green hair and amber eyes. " Hey Profit Source One. This is your little sister? Didn't know you had one."

" Didn't until yesterday. And I am now one million ryo richer. Killed some criminals, got their bounties, and got a little sister, while staying perfectly on mission. That's the whole story." Norman said. " Anyways, Naruto, this is Fu. Fu, this is Naruto. You should get along fine, so you can meet over ramen some time soon. Now if you don't mind, we only have three more hours to get Fu meeting all of my friends. Oh and Naruto? Thanks for implicating Neji. He won't trouble Tenten ever again, so that's a bonus." Norman said, giving Naruto a Guy worthy smile.

" Who did you say we were going to visit next? Oh right, his name is Lee." Fu said, distracted.

" Oh, bushy brow? He's right next door. He got a lot stronger from what I heard, and now looks like a mini-clone of Guy-sensei. Say hi for me." Naruto said.

" Cool! Let's go tour guide!" Fu said.

" Alright. Here we are. Hey Lee! Can you come out and meet my sister?" Norman asked from outside.

" I will be there in a moment! Please wait and keep your flames of youth burning!" Lee said.

" Come in my friends! Would you like a cup of tea?" Lee asked.

" No. We're just going on a meet'n'greet for Fu here. She's my new little sister as of yesterday." Norman said.

" Nice to meet you. I am Rock Lee, but call me whatever you want." Lee introduced himself.

" I'm Fu! I like ramen, and my brother, and my friend inside of me, and my wings." Fu said.

" Who has been inside this girl?!? What does she mean by that?!?" Lee yelled.

" Great. Now there will be another person who knows. Lee, this is an S-rank secret, and you are never to repeat this. Fu is the seven tails Jinchuriki." Norman said.

" Well, there was this one time when this guy put his dick in me and it really hurt, but Norman killed him when he saw it happening. So it's all better now!" Fu said cheerily.

" Fu! We don't talk about that outside of the house! Well Lee, we'd best be going. Naruto says hi." Norman said, shooing Fu out the door.

" Now that we're done meeting them, let's go meet… Iruka-sensei! He should be done with classes but be still grading stuff! Then maybe I can teach you about the senseis at the academy and which ones to avoid. So let's get going!" Norman said.

On the way to the academy

" Hey Iruka-sensei! Glad we caught up to you! Now you can meet Fu! She's my new little sister, and will be in the academy by next Tuesday. This is one of the nice teachers Fu, he actually respects his students. The teacher with sliver hair and a sour disposition is one you don't want to go near. He's a bit of an asshole to everyone." Norman explained.

" Well Mizuki is quite the asshole, but he's also quite a skilled ninja. Though he acts like Naruto is a horrid demon that can only kill and destroy. That guy has a load of bullshit for an opinion. Nice to meet ya Fu! Oh, and the third Hokage already informed me of your… Condition. I have no problem with it. Just don't attack anybody outside of a spar and we're gonna get along fine." Iruka said goodbye and Norman and Fu walked away.

" Well you already know and have seen the third Hokage, but we still have to visit the Hyuga compound. That's where Hiaka lives. Let's go!" Norman said, hoping they could burn enough time for him to get to Ichiraku's and not have to wait twenty minutes for Tenten to arrive.

" Alright, this is our second to last stop. This is the Hyuga clan compound, and that's the main house branch. That is where one of the people who'll be in your class are. The main house is over to the left, and the branch house is over to the right. They are separate because the main house elders put a caged bird seal on the branch house members. Hiaka has one, and with her help, I applied one to a book. I'm working on how to take it off, and so far it's going well. I may ask for Naruto's help. He's good at seals and the like. Plus now he knows the Hyuga girl likes him, and she wants to change the Hyuga. Now we can go to the last stop. Ichiraku Ramen, the best in the world! I want you to tell me where it is by fusing chakra into your nose and enhancing your smell. Then lead the way." Norman said.

" Let's go! I'll fly there! Try to keep up!" Fu said, then insect wings sprouted from her back and she flew off as fast as she could to the delicious smell.

" Hah! I can go straight there, and when ramen is there, I'm always there!" Norman said, then did a shunshin all the way to Ichiraku's.

" Hey Tenten. Nice to see you here. What took you so long? Norman said, seeing her just coming in.

" How long have you been here? And why is there a girl with insect wings coming here at high speeds?" Tenten asked.

" About ten seconds. And that girl is my new sister, her name is Fu, and she loves ramen as much as I do. So you may want to come in while I stop her from crashing into the side of the building." Norman said, then left the bar.

" Hey Fu! Just follow my voice for now! You can have some ramen while me and Tenten talk." Norman said, making Fu come to his voice.

" Alright. Just let me add in some information when I can. I don't like being left out." Fu said.

" Hey Tenten. Hey Ayame. I'm back, and with my sister. So Tenten, you want what was promised?" Norman asked.

" Yeah. What is it? Have you even told the Hokage about your mission?" Tenten asked.

Norman looked around, and saw that the bar was empty except for him, Tenten, and Fu. " Alright then. Get ready for a shocker. My sister behind me, her name is Fu. Never tell anyone. The only people who know are the council, Lee, you, and my mom. She is the seven tails Jinchuriki. She already knows everyone of my friends except you, so please don't be rude. Also before she slips up her words again, she was almost raped, but I killed the guy who did it. So now you know everything about her. Any questions?" Norman finished.

" Just one. What happened on your mission? How cool was it? Did anything happen?" Tenten shot off.

" Those are three questions. And a lot of shit happened. Where to begin? Sigh. May as well start from the start. The mission was routine. We just had to guard the caravan, and then a bunch of bandits, including one a-rank criminal and one b-rank criminal, come out and yell they want the Jinchuriki. We 'question' the caravan leader, and he tells us about Fu. Then while we try to come up with a plan, Fu pops out behind us and says she'll come back to the leaf village with us. After some planning, I make a bunch of shadow clones, transform them into normal people, and when the bandits strike, the clones threw a lot of shuriken and they were diced up. The heads of the criminals survived, and I used em to get the council to let Fu into the village as a bribe. Then when we were getting ready to go, I found Fu being raped and put a kunai into the bastards heart. Then I put a seal on her and now I can shunshin to her. And wait for a second, lemme show you something." Norman stopped and put his hand to his neck, and then Tenten almost had a heart attack. " Hey everyone! Put your hands on your neck and channel chakra into the seal. It should let us talk. Fu, yours is on your back, so press there. Norman said, then waited for a response.

Norman, how did you get this good at seals? It's crazy! Thought Naruto.

I agree with Naruto. And when did you place these seals on us? Do you stalk us in our sleep?!? Lee thought asked.

No. I already explained to Tenten. I gave you all hugs once. Now everyone calm down. This is a long distance communication tool that works better than com links. This tool can only be blocked by something that absorbs chakra, and normal chakra can't stop it, it actually makes it stronger. Any questions? Norman thought asked.

Two. How far can it reach and how easy is it for an enemy to tap into it? Jinji asked.

About twenty kilometers and impossible unless they make me paint the seal on them. Norman responded.

That answers almost all my questions. Can we share images by putting them in our mind? Neji asked.

Neji. I am coming to your house to kill you right now. Stay away from any walls. Norman thought, then prepared to shunshin.

Neji paled when he saw what he had just shown to everyone.

KILL HIM NORMAN! KILL HIM NOW! Tenten thought screamed at that image in her head, of her doing… That with Neji.

Norman, if you want some help, shunshin over and come get me. Naruto said. He may as well die, him and Tenten's strained relations may cause them to die on a mission. Better just him now than their whole squad later.

I'M SORRYI'M SORRYI'M SORRYI'M SORRY!!!!!!!! Neji thought while running away as fast as he could, cutting off the flow of chakra to his seal to make himself run faster by infusing chakra in his legs. But alas, it was for naught, whence Norman shunshined directly to his side and punched him right in the jaw, he fell over and got back up, shifting into a fighting stance and activating his Byakugan.

" I've wanted to pull the stick out of your ass all this time, and now I finally have the chance. I'll beat you so bad, you'll be lucky not to have any broken bones tomorrow. And now you will wish you were never born starting… Now." Norman then threw a kunai infused with chakra at Nejis leg, grazing it and burning the leg with the fire chakra infused inside that Norman didn't even know he was using.

" AAAHHHHH! FUCK THAT HURT! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT ASSHOLE!" Neji said, enraged and hurt by the kunai with adrenaline coursing through his veins, started fighting with the intent to kill, and threw a kunai at Norman's throat.

" I'M GOING TO PAY?!? YOU WILL PAY FOR TRYING TO CLAIM AND WEASEL YOUR WAY INTO TENTEN'S HEART INSTEAD OF BEING HONEST! AT LEAST I'LL WIN THE GIRL I LOVE OVER WITH HONESTY! AND STARTING TOMORROW, I HIDE NOTHING FROM HER!" Norman yelled, glowing with anger and throwing a barrage of shuriken at Neji ,then shouted something Yamato thought would be useful for him. " SHADOW CLONE SHURIKEN JUTSU!" And the ten shuriken became one thousand. But Norman wasn't done. " Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Norman whispered. When -if- Neji blocked the shuriken, he would be ready to hit him again since whatever he did would take a lot of chakra.

"Defensive Eight Trigrams! Rotation!" Neji said, doing some weird jutsu that repelled all his shuriken.

" NOW! FLAME BLADE DANCE! BURN IN HELL ASSHOLE!" Norman yelled, and him and all his clones ran straight at Neji, kunai ablaze with fire chakra, so even if the blade missed, the chakra didn't.

" AAAHHHHH!" Neji yelled, with burns all over his body, and the fight was over.

Norman walked up, and said very lowly, " If that ever happens again, I will kill you slowly and painfully. Got it?" Then Norman walked away, a dark blue aura still surrounding him from the fight.

Then Norman walked to the hospital, and reported that there was someone near the Hyuga clan compound who was suffering from burns and multiple cauterized wounds who he had just 'stopped' from sexually harassing his friend. " Geez kid, you look horrible. What happened to you?" The nurse asked.

" I'll be fine. Go get that guy, and I'll answer your questions. Got in a fight with a Hyuga over him projecting images into a girls mind." Two medic ninja ran to the site and the nurse on duty asked him a few questions, such as why, yes, and I don't fault myself for it though my methods were extreme, the asshole won't do it again.

He shunshined back to Tenten who was still waiting. " Neji is taken care of. He will never bother you again, and if he does, call me. I'll get rid of him or get him thrown in jail. Also, I have something I need to tell you tomorrow. Can you be here at 5 at night? Please?" Norman asked, hoping that she could make it.

" Sorry, not tomorrow. It's my fathers birthday." Tenten said apologizing.

" Nah it's fine, just means I can't tell you in person." " Mind connection seals aren't what I had in mind for that, but it'll have to do." Norman thought.

" Are you sure? You can tell me now. Or I'll be free around five at night tomorrow. Where do you want to meet?" Tenten asked.

" Here if that works I guess. Awesome! But I'm not telling you here because Fu is here. She may get extremely excited by the news, and extremely angry if something particular happens… And even I may not be able to hold back an angry Fu. So I won't take chances." Norman said, then looked at Fu. " 10 bowls huh? I probably could've and would've eaten a hundred in that time. Ah well. Ayame can I have my regular please? Or maybe just two bowls? I know it's getting late and you're probably almost done for today, but can I ple-"

" Norman you idiot. We've had five bowls ready for you since you beat the shit out of that kid who did… Whatever to Tenten. Neji I presume?" Ayame asked.

" Yeah. I gave everyone mind connection seals and the first thing he does is show everyone a thought of him and Tenten going at it with a gag in her mouth. Beat the shit out of him for it, probably has second and third degree burns all over his body from the Flaming Blade Dance I preformed." Norman stated.

" Flaming Blade Dance? What the heck is that? Sounds like Kenjutsu to me." Teuchi asked, now paying attention.

" Nah. You just make some shadow clones or get some friends with fire natures and light up some kunai with the fire chakra, and slice the enemy up so fast they can't stop dodging and the blade dance just keeps coming until the opponent gets burns and cuts all over their body. Designed while fighting Neji, and works with electric, fire, or wind chakra. Water would just soak the person, and earth would be hitting someone with a club." Norman explained, professor moding.

" Huh. Works pretty well doesn't it if you got through Neji's 'ultimate defense', or at least that's what he's been calling it." Tenten commented.

" Didn't have to. Just waited until it was over, then struck a couple hundred blows for you and the rest of the people in the seal network who didn't wanna see that. Now Fu's gonna get ideas and she'll probably turn to me for help. And now the branch house is going to go after me except for Hiaka, and I may be reported to the Hokage for this. This is gonna be a huge pain in the ass, all because Neji wanted your body. At this point, I take back what I said about love. It's definitely lust, otherwise it probably would've been you two kissing or in some adorable pose. Nope, one hundred percent lust. Don't worry, just call if he tries to touch you. I'll come and burn him to death slowly. Take care and I'll see you tomorrow." Norman said, walking away as he had finished and paid for his ramen.

" Norman! You still haven't answered my question! Why do you go this far for me or anyone else?" Tenten asked.

" I'll tell you tomorrow, but just know I try to live my life with no regrets. Not now, not ever, and in the face of certain death? Well, I'll seal my soul in a suit of armor,and become a caretaker of my children. Once they can take care of themselves, I'll undo the seal, and pass away quietly with my loving wife waiting for me. There is someone who I'm hoping will become that wife, and she is the kindest, yet strongest woman I have ever seen. Goodbye Tenten, you will learn who that woman is tomorrow. Stay safe on the walk home and if you can't, just think through the seal and I'll be there." Norman finished, then activated his seal just in case he needed to get to her quick. " Fu! You coming?" Norman yelled.

" In a minute! Just gotta finish this ramen!" Fu yelled back. " Done! Let's go home bro. And I have questions. Questions I want answered. And a weird buzzing between my legs, it won't go away."

" I'll answer your questions when we get home. Just wait." Norman said, not looking forward to giving his little sister the birds and the bees talk.

A/N: Next chapter is the big confession. I will just say now that I won't include any d-rank missions Norman's squad will go on. And just to be clear, no yaoi or yuri in this story. Not that it matters since there won't be any sex scenes. If you were looking for that, too bad. You can't have any in this story. Also, I don't own Naruto or any places or things in this story except my OCs, a couple of Jutsu, and some places.


	8. Chapter seven: The New Mission

Chapter 7: A Confession and a new mission.

" Alright. Is that all you wanted to know?" Norman asked, hoping Fu's endless stream of questions was over.

" Yeah. Thank you for that talk. Clears the air for me. At least now I know what to expect." Fu said smiling.

" Alright then. Let's get to sleep. I'm suddenly aware of how tiring beating the crap of Neji was. Used way to much chakra. Ah well, time for bed and sweet sweet sleep. I'll sleep like a baby tonight." Norman said, then staggered off to his room.

" I don't think he'll mind if I use him for practice the next time he has a wet dream." Fu thought with a predatory grin.

" Yeah he probably will. Remember the conversation about how both people need to be in agreeance or its bad?" Chomei commented. " I hate it when your right. Too bad that he won't. He kind of has aright to it since he saved me from that evil bastard back then." Fu said disappointed at what would happen.

Tomorrow morning 7:00 AM.

" Today's the day! YAY! I FINALLY WILL CONFESS MY FEELINGS TO HER TONIGHT!" Norman shouted waking up his mother and sister.

" What are you yelling about at 7:00 in the morning? You may get a mission today." Karen commented.

" Nope! Because last night I was told I'd be showing Fu around the academy. Good thing because I have to do something today that starts at 5:00 PM, and classes end at 2:30. I'll have two and a half hours to prepare!" Norman said, glad for his planning skills.

" Wouldn't have something to do with this confession business now would it?" Karen asked innocently.

" You know it! What else would it be about? A bit obvious isn't it?" Norman asked his mother.

" GOOD MORNING EYERYONE! I'M READY FOR MY FIRST DAY AT SCHOOL! LET'S GO BIG BRO!" Fu yelled, then grabbed Norman and literally flew out of the house and to the school.

" A LITTLE WARNING NEXT TIME PLEASE!" Norman yelled on the way to school.

" Yeah yeah, I'll tell you when I'm about to fly into the sky with you in my arms. But where is the school anyways? Left right?" Fu asked.

" Yes." Norman answered.

" What? How do I go left and right at the same time?" Fu asked, now hovering.

" No, just go left at half speed for two minutes." Norman said.

" You got it!" Fu said, then pulled Norman closer to her, squishing him into her cleavage.

" Um sis? This is kind of suffocating me in this position. Can you move my head a little?" Norman asked.

" Mmmhhmmm." Fu replied, pulling him out a little bit.

" Thank you. Now I can breathe again." Norman said, and the Fu asked, " That building with the symbol for the hidden leaf, is that it?" Fu asked.

" Yeah that's it. How are your landings?" Norman asked.

" Not very good with a passenger. So prepare for a rough landing!" Fu said excitedly.

Crash! " Ummm, Fu? Could you move off of me?" Norman asked, blushing as his head got shoved into Fu's boobs.

" I guess if you reaaalllly want me to." Fu said, getting off slowly and waggling her hips at him while she walked toward the building. "Is she trying to seduce me? Oh no, now I'm screwed. She won't stop even if I get a girlfriend. The only thing that'll stop it is my marriage or if she gets interested in someone else." Norman thought.

Is there anyone here? I need help! Fu is trying to seduce me (I think)! Norman thought yelled.

Really? But does she know about how big a torch you carry for someone else? Lee asked.

No, but I don't think she'd care! She'd probably still want me, and the only thing that could change her mind is me getting married or her getting interested in someone else. Norman said, worried on what could happen to him and his sisters friendship if he denied her.

No worries. I'll poke around with Naruto to see if there's anyone in her class who she may fall for. But in the meantime, you may have to sate her desires. Lee thought, the situation looking grim.

Fine. I'll try to make it through the day without giving in. I'll make Tenten give me a good slap in the head when we meet. Thanks for trying to give me advice on how to avoid doing the horizontal tango with your adopted sister. Norman thought. " Alright, now follow me to your classes. Can you hand me your schedule? Ah. Thank you. Also some ground rules for school. 1. Be respectful to teachers and fellow students that deserve it. 2. Stay away from that Inuzuka kid Kiba. Jinji tells me that any girl he sees as a suitable mate, which means their strong and well… Gifted in the chest area, which you are, he will try to use you as a tool for breeding and not give you a choice. So if he tries anything, feel free to beat the shit out of him. 3. If a sensei spars with you, try not to stand out to much. Getting noticed isn't a good idea. 4. Falling asleep in class is okay if you don't get caught. 5. NO TRYING TO SEDUCE YOUR CLASSMATES OR YOUR TEACHERS! And if anyone there tries something, you beat them. Got it?" Norman asked.

" Yes bro. Now can you take me to my class? I want to get there before class starts!" Fu said, pouting.

" Let's go! No mischief and no SEDUCING PEOPLE! PERIOD!" Norman yelled once they were outside the classroom door. " And I can see what you do since I'll be watching while sitting in the window. I see all and I know all. Don't even try it, and most of all, don't become one of Saskue's fan girls. He may look cool, but he is brooding and moody and a real downer. I'm trying to pull him out of it. So please don't do anything overly stupid. I beg you. I'll come get you if anything starts to happen, or I'll embed a kunai into their back. Don't worry, nothing is going to happen to you while I'm around." Norman said protectively.

" Relax. I can take care of myself ya know. It's not like I can't fly or don't have super strength. I have abilities that let me become super strong and able to obliterate small villages in an instant. I'm not going to get raped again, especially not by some Inuzuka asshole. I'll just shove a stick so far up his ass he can't move for a week." Fu said, reassuring her brother.

" Fine, but I'll go in with you. Maybe you can sit in my old seat if it's free." Norman said.

Meanwhile, Fu was thinking of her sitting on her brother, not his chair. " Mmmm, he's probably huge! Not that I'll ever get him at this rate. He keeps resisting my attempts. Why isn't it working?!! Anko promised it would! But I guess when we get home I'll use Anko's secret technique: stripping down naked and walking into the person who you wants room."

" Oh look it is free. And it's right next to that Shino kid. Apparently he's another generic Aburame, but his skills are higher than normal. And it's the only seat free. And it's also right next to…" The person who Fu would be sitting next to turned around and scanned the classroom until he saw Fu and got a hungry look in his eyes. " Kiba Inuzuka. Awesome. This is gonna be great. I'll have to greviously injure another one who thinks of trying to do that to someone close to me. Stay safe, and if someone tries anything, just hold up your hands in a peace sign and the person to the right of you or anyone doing something gets it." Norman said, then disappeared in a cloud of smoke, making Fu think it had been a Shadow Clone the entire time.

" All that time I was trying to seduce a shadow clone. What a waste!" Fu thought, a little bit angry and a little bit sad. " Wait! If I find out where he's hiding then maybe I can seduce him from there!" "Brilliant plan Fu. He'll be twenty feet away and lusting after you in the middle of school time. He'll shunshin to you, pull you into a closet, then you may miss your next class." Chomei commented. " Stop being right all the time!" Fu thought. Then Fu had an idea.

Hello! Anybody here? Fu thought asked.

Yeah. There's nothing to do since Neji was in the hospital, so I'm practicing chakra control by putting chakra into my fingertips and putting it through here. What do you need? Lee thought asked.

Sorry if this seems weird, but I need advice on how to seduce Norman. Again, sorry if it seems weird. It's probably not your area of expertise, but there's no one else to ask. Fu thought.

HAHAHAHA!! THIS IS PRICELESS! HE ASKED ME HOW TO RESIST SEDUCTION SPECIFICALLY FROM YOU TWENTY MINUTES AGO! Oh god, sorry, let me calm down a bit. Phew! Alright now I'm calm. Two things: The way to a mans heart is through his stomach, and… Hey Tenten! You in here? Lee thought yelled.

Yeah. Why? Tenten asked.

Please leave. This is not something you should know right now, and you will be told at 5 by someone if you go to Ichiraku's. Lee stopped when he heard Tenten leave with a small ding.

Now Fu, the second thing is that Norman is in love with Tenten. This is why he has been resisting your attempts to 'get with him'.

Huh. Well I guess that means I need him to promise me nieces and nephews before he confesses at five.. Ah well. Can you ask him if that's ? I think he's spying on me from the top of your apartment. Fu asked

Sure. Going now. Lee finished and went up to his buildings roof.

"Aha! Norman, Fu says she would like to have you give her nieces and nephews

guaranteed before your confession to Tenten, and then she won't bug you about it. How about it?" Lee asked Norman.

" Sure, but I'll go tell her in person. Gotta threaten Kiba for trying to grope her while he's distracted." With this, Norman did a normal shunshin out side the door, and opened it slightly. With perfect aim, he threw his kunai, so close to Kiba's hand it chopped off one of his fingernails.

" Yip! Someone just tried to chop my hand off!" Kiba yelled.

Norman then walked in. " You try to grope my little sister with that hand, you lose it. Also Fu, I accept your terms." Norman said, then walked out.

" Phew! Coulda ended worse!" Fu yelled.

" QUIET DOWN! WHAT IS GOING ON?" Iruka asked.

" Iruka-sensei, can I talk to you out in the hall for a second? It regards this." Norman requested.

" Sure. Just a second. Fu, please move in between Saskue and Sakura. Naruto, please sit next to Shino. Alright. Kiba, if there are anymore incidents regarding you and one of your female classmates, you will be expulsed from the academy, and barred from becoming a ninja period. Got it? And I'd believe Norman over you any day, so don't even try to lie." Iruka finished. Going out of the hall, Iruka asked, " Alright, you wanna tell me what's going on?"

" Very long story short, Fu was raped, the guy who did it is dead, and I heard about the Inuzuka kid in this class from Jinji. I'm going super overprotective older brother mode. So I'll be watching the class except on days when we get a mission. Can I stay inside the class and watch, or do I have to put a mark on the door so I can shunshin here and throw a kunai at someone?" Norman asked.

" Fine. It'll help having some one to keep watch over the class I guess. But try not to kill anyone. Even if they try to grope your sister. Just hit them in the arm or a non vital spot." Iruka finished.

" Very well. No death, but no other promises. Let's go back into the classroom. I bet all the fan girls are telling her how lucky she is to be next to Saskue, but he isn't the most talented of his generation, that's for sure. Not if me or Neji count." Norman said.

" Hey speaking of the rookie of the year, how is Neji? You almost beat him you know. One more A, and you would have been rook-" " I hospitilized him for forcing thoughts into Tenten's mind of them sexually intertwined. Multiple third and second degree burns, and inch deep kunai wounds. On the second bright side other than keeping him away from Tenten, I made a new Kenjutsu tactic. Flame blade dance. Almost killed him with how angry I was." Norman said blankly.

Iruka looked at him blankly. " I guess that was kind of justified. At least he won't mess with a girl again. How did he project those thoughts?"

" Do you want me to show you? It'll only take a second." Norman asked.

" Sure. Lemme take a look at this thought projector." Iruka said, curious.

" Hold still." Norman said, then took out his brush. " And, done. Wow. Done it so much it takes almost no time. Channel chakra into the seal." Norman said, leaving Iruka mystified.

Wonder what this will do? Iruka wondered.

Iruka sensei?!? What are you doing in here?!? Did Norman put a seal on you?!? Naruto asked.

Yes he did Naruto! And why aren't you studying like I told you?!? Iruka asked getting mad.

If Norman's explaining something, do it fast then get in here! Naruto yelled.

Why? What's happening? Iruka asked.

Let me show you. Naruto then put a picture up for Iruka to see. Kiba had a sidelong glance full of lust looking at Fu, his muscles tensed, looking like he was getting ready to pounce on her.

" Everyone! Norman here will be helping me keep a watch on all of you for the rest of class, and when he gets a mission he'll send a shadow clone. No one will get away with anything. Not with one of the best graduates in years here. Now behave or face the consequences. Now, can anyone tell me what the farthest possible…" The lesson faded off into the very back of Norman's mind, while he kept scanning the crowd for any misbehaving students, when something caught his eye.

" Naruto, stop trying to make a paper airplane flinger. It'll just get shot down." Norman said calmly.

Naruto, who was busy trying to make a paper airplane with a rubber band to fling it through the air, immediately stopped and started whistling innocently.

Kiba was getting very annoyed with the whistling and so was Akamaru. " Hey loser, quit whistling. That's something only idiots do to make themselves look innocent." Kiba commented, thinking it would make him stop.

" Then why don't you do it too? After all, you're almost as dumb as me!" Naruto fired back.

" Shut up you two. I'm not a teacher here so I don't have to be polite. Plus that means I can come over and knock the brains out of your skull." Norman said with an edge to his voice.

" Fine. I'll beat his ass when I get out of school." Kiba said under his breath, thinking Norman wouldn't hear it.

" Is that so? Well maybe you'd like to head outside right now to test that. With Iruka-sensei's permission of course." Norman asked, shooting a look to Iruka.

" Sure. After all, this could be a good idea for Taijutsu practice. You could spar against someone new everyday. Alright everyone out side, we're going to watch how a graduate fights." Iruka said.

Outside the Academy

" Kiba, you can use anything you want short of deadly force. If you want Akamaru to join, he can. I'll just whoop both of your asses. All I'm going to use are Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. With blunted kunai of course." Norman said, setting the rules.

" Fine. You can't be that tough after all. Not like you were the rookie of the year." Kiba said, confident in his abilities.

" I definitely wouldn't want to be him. After all, right now, he's hospitalized from when he did something that angered me greatly. A lot of burns and a lot of cuts. Too bad I didn't leave anything for Tenten." Norman said blankly.

" You gotta be kidding. He was supposed to be unbeatable!" Kiba said now worried.

" Where did all that bravado go? Down the pit of your cowardice? Naruto at least doesn't give up or back down, but you just turn tail and run when the battle isn't in your favor." Norman taunted with a sneer on his face.

" Why you! Take this! Fang Over Fang!" Kiba yelled, trying to get Norman with a surprise attack from him and Akamaru.

" You know Jinji is on my team so I know what to expect from you right? And exactly how to counter it." Norman then used two swift punches to Kiba and Akamaru's chests, in the middle of their rotation, stopping them instantly.

" This is too easy." Norman then ran up to Kiba so fast he was almost invisible, and landed three punches to his gut, face, and lungs.

" Stop Norman! You won, Kiba can no longer fight." Iruka stopped him.

" Next time, don't make threats you can't back up. Feinting is a good tactic in battle, but in real life? It'll get your ass kicked more often than not." Norman said wisely.

" Whatever. I don't need help. You're just too strong. I bet you cheated." Kiba accused.

" How would he have cheated? We've all been watching him the entire time. He hasn't taken any food pills, and he doesn't have any drugs coursing through his veins. Checked courtesy of one of my beetles." Shino said logically.

" And there's nothing weird with his chakra. Just admit it Kiba, you lost." Hinata said, unusually brutal for her.

" Fine. I guess I lost. But I'll beat you, and when I do, I'll make you bow down to me." Kiba said already thinking of that day.

" I guess if that's what you want, you can try. A rival is a good thing to drive for, getting stronger to match them. Though at this point, thats like a toddler saying he'll become strong enough to beat a genin in a year." Norman said emotionlessly, making everyone except Shino and Iruka snicker.

" Alright, enough. Let's go inside and continue where we left off. This can count as your Taijutsu portion of the day." All the students cheered that they got to watch an awesome fight, and they didn't have to get hot and sweaty.

2:29 PM

" CLASS DISMISSED! Have a good day everyone! And Norman, I wish you good luck." Iruka said.

" Thanks. Come on Fu, let's go home." Norman said, walking towards Fu.

" Yes. Let's go home and train!" Fu said.

4:20

Norman left to go to Ichiraku's to reserve two seats next to each other for 5:00. " Hey Ayame! Can I reserve a couple of seats? Two next to each other, for five?" Norman asked.

" Sure. What's the occasion? Going on a date?" Ayame asked, though from the gossip at the stand, she knew that wasn't true.

" Kind of. I invited Tenten here at 5, and I'm going to confess." Norman said sheepishly.

" Awesome! When you come, I'll have some victory ramen prepared." Ayame said happy.

" Meh. I'm prepared for the worst. She could say she'll hate me forever and I'll take it in stride as I do with everything else." Norman said, obvious that it wouldn't be okay for him to take that hit.

" Can you put one of those seals on me real quick? I want- no NEED, to talk to Tenten real quick." Ayame asked.

" Sure. Just a second and… Done. Now channel a little bit of chakra into the seal. Then think if Tenten is on, and you two can communicate with thoughts." Norman finished.

I'm a bit skeptic, this better work. Ayame thought, going back to serving.

Ayame? Is Norman going around giving seals to everyone these days? Naruto asked.

Naruto? Well, nice to chat, but is Tenten here? Ayame asked, a little confused.

Yeah, I'm right here. What do you want? I'm free for now, so don't worry. But mine and Norman's teams have a mission in about thirty minutes. He can tell me what he wants to say on the mission. Tenten thought, wondering.

No he can't Tenten. You are the only one who can hear it, and… Wait, did you say your team?!? You mean Neji's healed? Oh fuck, Tenten, get away from any walls. Norman's coming! Ayame yelled.

No! Don't worry, he won't even try anything with Norman and everyone else. He's been quiet the entire time! Tenten protested.

Alright fine. Just two things before I go: One: don't break his heart, and Two: don't be alone with Neji. He's only quiet because he's planning something. Bye!

Ayame finished then left.

Break his heart? Whose heart can I break? Tenten thought in the seal network.

I'm gonna have Naruto hand over the crown of most love dense person on the planet to you now. Even he wasn't this bad with Hinata before Neji's hint. Iruka declared.

What? Why? Why does everyone call me Dense!?! Tenten yelled.

Because you are. Extremely so. Like, beyond dense. You are more dense than a black hole! Lee said, being surprisingly smart for him.

You would have noticed how he feels for you if you ever paid attention. Jinji joined in.

Well we have a mission today, so whoever it is won't be able to tell me anyway. Tenten said disappointed, then went out of the seal network.

Alright everyone on teams 18 and 11. We need to play matchmaker. Let's put Norman and Tenten together any way we can this mission. We make our sensei's team them up together and keep Neji… Occupied. Who's gonna take that job? Hiaka asked, already running into a bump in the road.

4:50

Norman was pissed off beyond belief at the old man, and everyone was avoiding him like the plague from the KI he was giving off. " Out of all days, why today? Does the universe hate me?" " At least maybe I'll get to tell Tenten there so the incoming yell doesn't set off all the people in Konohagakure."

" Why exactly would I yell? And what is everyone saying you're gonna tell me? It's not fair if I don't know what it is!" Tenten said from behind Norman, shocking him a little.

Recovering from shock, Norman said, " Well if you knew, I wouldn't have to tell you would I?"

" Shut up! We need to get to the Hokage's office soon! Otherwise we're gonna be late!" Tenten said, worried.

" If you really want to get there fast, grab my hand and we can be there in a second. Don't worry about my health and stamina, i still run 10k runs on the practice field every morning to make up for it. And it's not like I'll be a personal taxi for you. How about it?" Norman asked.

" Sure, why not. It's fast and I've gotten used to the nauseating feeling I get when it happens." Tenten reasoned.

" Hold on. By the way, is Neji feeling okay? He should be since he's going on the mission." Norman asked before the transport.

" Yeah, he's doing okay. I'm counting on you if he tries anything during the mission." Tenten said.

" Always. Just call, and I'll appear, sticking a kunai through his back. He won't touch you. And if he tries, a couple burns will be the least of his problems." Norman said, not going to let a stuck up asshole hurt the woman he loves.

" We're here. Let's go! Oh? I forgot I put my mark directly in the Hokage's office. Sorry for the sudden arrival everyone." Norman apologized, letting go of Tenten's hand.

" Meh. We're getting used to it." Everyone except Neji said.

" It's a lot scarier when the wielder is coming to gut you wide open for a lewd comment." Neji said with a scowl on his face.

" You shouldn't have put that picture in our minds then. Like I'm gonna let you get away with corrupting both Fu and Naruto!" Norman said calmly, a little bit of anger at the end.

" SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SPEAK!" The Hokage yelled. " Now that that's over, let's go over the details of the mission. Your job is to escort a princess from the land of grass. Any questions?"

" Why are we escorting a princess from the land of grass? Don't they have a ninja village?" Jinji asked.

" Sometimes allied villages will request missions from each other to strengthen relations with easy missions. Or hard ones." Norman explained.

" Precisely. This mission is classified as b-rank, and may turn into a-rank. The princess may be attempted to be kidnapped and ransomed. Now, the reason we have you teams specifically is because the princess wishes for a body double. This is her picture." The Hokage then pulled out a picture of a girl who looked almost exactly like what everyone thought Tenten would look like with her hair down.

" May I please excuse myself Hokage-sama?" Norman asked politely.

" Of course Norman." The Hokage excused him, knowing that he called him Hokage-sama was a huge red flag, and that he'd probably burn down his office if he didn't blow off some steam.

Norman shunshined to training ground eighteen, and immediately ran over to the large two foot thick post in the center. " HIYYAH! YAH! YAH! YAH! YAH! ARRGGH! GO! TO! HELL! YOU! STUPID! PRINCESS! I! AM! NOT! LOSING! HER! THIS! WAY!" At this point, if the post had been a human, they would have been beaten to a bloody pulp. WHAM! KAPOW! SMACK! BLAMM! CRUNCH! Norman flew at the post so fast, it looked like the post was being assaulted by multiple Norman's. Just watching him sent shivers down Kakashi's spine. Then, to the masked Jonin's surprise, Norman broke the post right into pieces, then moved onto the next one within half a second of the blow being delivered. " I! HATE! THIS! I'LL! KILL! ALL! OF! THEM! THEY! WON'T! GET! NEAR! HER! SO! SHE! WON'T! NEED! A! BODY! DOUBLE!" Norman screamed so loud, all of Konohagakure no Sato heard him, wondering what enraged someone so.

" That's Norman alright. I wonder what got him so worked up." Tenten said, everyone in the room gawking in amazement.

" Has Iruka already handed you the crown of density?" The Hokage asked.

" Yeah! WHY DOES EVERYONE CALL ME DENSE!?!" Tenten yelled.

" Maybe because you are? Extremely so?" Jinji said dead panning.

" You ever think someone else may want to use those posts?" Kakashi said from behind him. Kakashi was surprised when he was hit in the head with an axe kick, then he got serious when he noticed something. " His chakra! It's red, blood red! How can he be so strong? And he's that fast! So strong too! Looks like I need to use my ace in the hole." Kakashi's thought, uncovering his Sharingan.

" That eye! It's the symbol of all my clan and all that I despise! All this time, I've been looked on as a failure, even when I beat the snot out of Neji Hygua in a Taijutsu spar, or when I killed two high class criminals, still no one noticed me! All anyone will ever think of me as is a failure, at least if I stay here! Maybe I should leave and go where I'll be appreciated. The only people who I ever cared about, one just said another of them will be sent on a possible suicide mission. And I won't be able to do anything about it!" Norman screamed, letting out all the anger in those words and in his heart, and using it to fuel his attack. And Kakashi Hatake was getting the closest he had ever been to defeat before, and by an angry Genin of all things! If he died here, he'd be the laughing stock of the village! But all his efforts were in vain as all he could do was hope that he could survive this with his life and his limbs intact.

" Looks like I may have to do something drastic. I'd like to leave, but he'd probably kill everyone within a one kilometer radius if I don't stop him." " No choice. It's either him, or me and a lot of civilians. Chidori! One Thousand Birds!" Norman saw the attack and knowing it would probably hurt him a lot even in his enraged state, he did the only thing he could in this situation. He ran straight for Kakashi, and hit his arm so the blade almost hit Kakashi. Kakashi cancelled the jutsu, and was hit with a devastating blow to the stomach, launching him up into the air. The next thing he knew, he was being hit again, this time from above, and that was when it hit him: he was probably going to die here. There was almost no chance of him surviving this battle, let alone in any condition to continue his ninja career.

WHAM! He was hit, and then, he started praying. " Obito, when I go to heaven or hell, please don't be too mad I killed Rin. I swear it was an accident. She jumped in front of my hand. Wait, she probably told you about it already. Scratch that. Sensei, I'm sorry I couldn't live long enough to teach your son. I would have taught him shadow clones, and the Rasengan, and I would have tried to help get him a girlfriend. I'm sorry to everyone who'll die because I was too weak to even beat an angry Uchiha. Wait! That's it! My Manegakyo! Don't fail me now Obito! Kamui!" Kakashi yelled, praying he had enough chakra for this. Norman was surprised that his punching bag disappeared mid flight, then went back to destroying the wooden posts, then when they broke, he moved toward the forest.

" Is he gone? Well, I'll stay in here for a bit to replenish my chakra, then come out again. Hope he doesn't kill any one while I'm gone." Kakashi stayed there for a good fifteen minutes, checking himself over. " Maybe a cracked rib, and a couple of bruised inner organs, but nothing else. I'm good to go." Kakashi then said, " Kamui!" Prepared to fight again. But when he came back, all he saw was three broken posts, a Genin sitting on one of them, and a lot of fire wood where there used to be a forest.

" Geez kid, who are you? I'm one of the most famous ninja around, and you almost killed me! You are something when you get mad!" Kakashi exclaimed excited.

" Name's Norman Uchiha. Nice to see the Sharingan you got from Obito still works. How do I know? Obito Uchiha was my uncle. Everyone in my family knows of how he died saving your life when you were kids, giving you his eye as his present to you for becoming a Jonin. We know it all, and that you failed to keep the woman he loved safe. No one blames you since she literally threw herself at your blade. Nice to meet my kind-of-uncle. I was just blowing off some steam since some shithead princess wants a body double." Norman said.

" And let me guess, she looks exactly like the girl you love." Kakashi said, remembering what Norman said.

" How much did I say when I was unconscious?" Norman asked sheepishly.

" Unconscious? I'd hate to see what you could do when you're conscious if someone threatens your precious people. Lord knows, I would not want to be between you and your sister if you have one." Kakashi commented.

" Well, it was nice meeting then subsequently beating the shit out of you. Can't keep the Hokage waiting too long." Norman said, making Kakashi chuckle.

Norman shunshined off the field, to the Hokages office.

" Alright I'm back from my tree/uncles teammate destruction! Anything I need to be caught up on?" Norman asked.

" The route you will be taking follows this map. Memorize it. Then hand it back." Norman did as asked.

" Wait, who was your uncle?" The Hokage asked, wondering who Norman beat up.

" Obito Uchiha. Just destroyed Kakashi Hatake, don't worry some weird space time Ninjutsu saved him from becoming a big flat pancake on the ground." Norman said like he almost squished a bug.

Everyone else in the room was silent when Norman was done. " Really?!? After five years of sparring with him, I haven't beaten him once, but you almost kill him because you got mad?!? Unbelievable." Yamato muttered.

" Ignoring that, you all have your duties. Norman, you stick like glue to the princess at all times. The only time you aren't with her is when she isn't decent." The Hokage said.

" Can I try something? I've been practicing a way to erase the need for a live human body double." Norman asked.

" Sure, why not. If you think it'll fool someone." The Hokage said.

" Yes! Here goes nothing. Shadow

Clone Jutsu! Transformation Jutsu!" Norman preformed both jutsu, making a shadow clone and transforming it.

" Wow. Good job, that almost looks like the picture exactly. Except for one thing: the hair is a millimeter to short. Make it look like it got cut recently maybe? Some style?" The Hokage suggested.

" Yes sir. Transformation Jutsu!" Norman then made a couple edits to the shadow clones appearance, so he put the hair in a ponytail, with three different parts coming together in the end to form a braid.

" How's this?" Norman asked, everyone still a little confused.

" How did you come up with this idea?" Yamato asked.

" Well, I saw two kids from the academy practicing their Transformations, when they both transformed into the same thing, it got me thinking: if a person can do it, a clone can cast Jutsu since it has physical form and chakra. So I gave it a shot one time, and I managed to get a pretty good replica of Tenten. Now I can turn a shadow clone into anyone in this room." Norman said in a creepy way.

" Alright, you can use shadow clones as a body double, but let me warn you: a sensory ninja is able to sense that it's a shadow clone." The Hokage said.

" No they can't. My clones shape their chakra into chakra network like structures. The only thing that could tell the difference would be a Sharingan or a Byakugan. Nothing else." Norman said, then fell quiet.

" Anyways, get going for the land of grass. They expect you there in three days." The Hokage finished.

" I can't believe you beat Kakashi. He's a Jonin level ninja, that's strong enough to be a possible candidate for Hokage. That is messed up!" Yamato said to Norman in disbelief.

" Well you can ask him yourself if you go to the hospital to visit him. I probably cracked a rib and bruised some internal organs, but he should be good to go in a couple days." Norman said blankly.

" Let's pack what we'll need and meet up with team Guy to get going." Yamato commented.

" Hai!" Everyone shouted.

Ten minutes later

" Alright everyone, let's get going for the hidden grass village! And let's start off at a brisk pace of 40 km an hour!" Guy said, making all but Norman, Lee, and Yamato groan.

" Keep up slowpokes!" Norman yelled, already running due north, exactly the direction of the village hidden in the grass.

" That's getting off to a youthful start young student! How fast have you been able to go so far?" Guy asked, running beside him.

" About sixty kmph at my fastest, though I get faster when I get angry. Not like that's a rare occurrence." Norman talked to Guy casually.

" Ah! I heard you defeated Kakashi, my eternal rival after you saw the picture of the princess. You were mad because Tenten would be the body double correct?" Guy questioned loudly.

" Yeah. Almost killed him actually, but he managed to do a weird space time Ninjutsu to stop him from hitting the ground." Norman said, happy he hadn't killed one of the most respected ninja in the village

" That is quite a feat! Few ninja can hold the title of defeating the Copy Ninja in combat, and at this point, one has been able to kill him. You. So you will most likely be targeted and looked at as a sensei by children, maybe even your cousin Saskue. He may be a prodigy, and to accept that he's inferior to someone in any way may help him with that superiority complex he has. Speaking of prodigies, why was Neji in the hospital a couple of days ago?" Guy asked, not being told by Neji.

" Just try not to move around for a couple of seconds and I'll show you." Norman said, whipping out his brush, and beginning to paint.

" There. Now channel chakra into the seal. Lee got the hang of it in a couple of seconds, so you should be good too." Norman finished, still having quite a bit of time before everyone else caught up.

What is supposed to happen? Am I just supposed to wait? Guy asked.

I'm here. This is why I almost killed Neji. He poisoned Naruto and Fu's minds, and this is the image he sent. Norman responded, then sent the image.

OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK WAS HE DOING? I'LL MAKE HIM RUN SO MANY LAPS AROUND KONOHAGAKURE HE'LL WISH YOU KILLED HIM! Guy screamed in anger, making Norman flinch from the force of the thought.

No objections here. Don't worry about the others having to see that again, This is what I call a private channel. Anything said in here will stay between us. Norman explained, relieved Guy was calming down.

I can't believe he would be so unyouthful! What could he have been doing at that moment for him to broadcast that image? He is horribly unyouthful in my eyes right now. Maybe Lee would like to join him on those laps for support. Guy finished, thinking of more ways to punish Neji while having it be conceivable as working on his training. I've got it! I'll have Lee spar with him with one bar: It'll be an even battlefield! No Ninjutsu or Genjutsu allowed, only Taijutsu! Neji will be thrown around like a sack of potatoes, since he can't use rotation which is all that allows him to defeat Lee! Guy said, glad he found a way to punish Neji for his misdeed, and train both his pupils to become stronger.

" Guy-sensei, while I'd like to torture Neji as much as or more than Tenten, should we get moving? Everyone else is about a hundred meters behind us." Norman said, reminding the Jonin of what had to be done.

" Of course! Let us shine our fires of youth by kicking it up to fifty kilometers an hour!" Guy said, not realizing Norman, Yamato, and Lee were the only ones who could keep up to that speed.

" Hai sensei!" Norman replied, feeling bad for the others, knowing they couldn't keep up. " Ah well. At least if there's somehow a trap up ahead, two of the most capable at getting out of trap people are in the lead. I could grab his arm or something and shunshin to one of the others, or he could jump out of a pit with spikes, holding me by the arm. Anyways, Neji could detect them, but it'd be me or Tenten disarming them. No point in knowing a traps there if you can't do anything about it." Norman thought.

" Hey! We managed to catch up to you guys!" Yamato yelled, everyone else slightly behind him.

" Keep up! Guy-sensei, can we go faster? Like, fifty five kmph?" Norman requested, hoping to mess with his classmates and teammates a little.

" Of course! I will never object to more training! Being one of the fastest students I've seen, you may go as fast as you choose! I'll just keep up to keep you out of trouble!" Guy said, happy a new Genin was this happy to fan his flames of youth.

" Thank you Guy-sensei! Make sure to keep up!" Norman said, dashing off into the trees ahead of the group.

" Norman, when was the last time you checked your speed? My top speed is one hundred twenty kilometers an hour relaxed! You are going about ninety kmph!" Guy commented.

" Cool! I guess everyone else is gonna be getting tired soon. We should stop in a couple minutes to let them catch up." Norman commented.

" Lee and Yamato won't be tired any time soon. But I suspect you may be right about the others. If need be, we can carry others on our back if they get tired. You can take Tenten, Lee can take Jinji, Yanato can take Neji, and I can take Hiaka. How much have you run with weights?" Guy asked.

" Every other morning. I have them on right now actually. Ten kilos on each arm, fifteen kilos on each leg. Not that heavy, but I'm working my way up the scale." Norman said.

" Good. Let's rest and let them catch up. Can't have them going past their limit." Guy said, being fifteen kilometers farther along than everyone else.

" Hai. We're almost out of the land of fire by now. We won't take three days to get to the village hidden in the grass, we'll take one!" Norman said excited.

" Hey kid! Who are you?" Said one of four figures hidden in shadow.

A/N: You'll never guess who Norman and his group are going up against. Four people, possibly trying to kidnap the princess. I have no idea who it could be!Also, I don't own Naruto or any places or things in this story except my OCs, a couple of Jutsu, and some places.


	9. Chapter eight: The Sound Four

Chapter eight: The sound four

" Who the hell are you?! And what do you want with us?!?" Norman yelled.

The figures chuckled. " What we fuckin want is for you to fuckin hand over the fuckin princess! We know that's her behind you! We saw her coming this way!" Said a girl with red hair, stepping out of the shadows.

" HAHAHA! OH THIS IS PRICELESS! YOU SHITHEADS CAUGHT US ON THE WAY TO THE HIDDEN GRASS! She's actually the person who's supposed to be the body double. We haven't even picked up the princess yet. Great job. And the only people who could have made it there and back in half a day are people running at 180 kmph. No princess could keep up with that, and the princess definetly wouldn't be comfortable on the back of a ninja for six hours. You have zero logic skills." Norman said, enraging the sound four.

" HEY FUCKING SHITHEAD! GO DIE IN A FUCKING HOLE!" Tayuya shouted.

" Tayuya, though I agree with your sentiments in the situation, it is still unladylike to swear." Jirobo said.

" I agree with Tayuya. This little fucker is going down hard." Sakon said.

" I say we kill then off slowly. No need to kill them quickly." Said Kidomaru.

" Jirobo, why don't you take the lead here? We can slowly drain them of their chakra, and when they hit empty, they won't even be able to resist." Norman heard this, then quickly threw a kunai with a sealing tag over to a tree without any of the sound four noticing and shed his pack.

Guy-sensei? Are you in here? I have a plan, and I'm betting it will work. That kunai I threw has one of my locator seals on it, and will allow me to teleport out. My shunshin is quick enough that I can phase through walls. It's basically a more chakra costing Hirashin. Norman explained.

Brilliant plan! But how do you know that we will be placed in a wall? There is more than one way to steal chakra. Guy commented.

It's a simple matter of deduction. There are few ways of draining chakra

from a person, and very few don't involve putting someone in a trap that drains chakra by touching the floor or walls. Norman said. Now just get ready for what's about to happen.

I'm counting on you! Don't let me down! Guy commented.

Attack now! Hit the girl! That flute must do something, and I bet it's a Genjutsu! Break it or damage it if possible! I'll throw some kunai at the big guy to distract him from setting up his jutsu!Norman yelled, then things started happening. Norman threw two fistfuls of exploding kunai at Jirobo surprising him.

" Earth Style! Mud Wall!" Jirobo shouted, protecting himself but not the others, and creating a smoke screen.

" Dammit Jirobo, now we can't see! And one of my arms almost got blown off by that!" Yelled Kidomaru.

" I apologize for breaking this, but this is the shinobi world. You can just get a replacement. If you live through this." Guy said from behind Tayuya, then snapped her flute in half.

" NOOOOO! MY FLUTE! YOU FUCKERS! I'LL FUCKING KILL ALL YOU LITTLE SHITS!" Tayuya screamed, activating her curse mark.

" You have some weird shit crawling across your skin you know. Not gonna happen. I have to many things to do before I die. Confess, become a Jonin, manage to kill Orochimaru and the rest of the Akatsuki, and become a Jonin sensei." Norman said back.

" Confess? What do you mean by that? Got someone you like?" Sakon asked.

" Yeah, not that I'll ever tell you her name. Then you'll just hunt her down to get revenge after I kick your asses." Norman said.

" Hey! That is… Actually exactly what we would do. Still, I feign offendedness. And how exactly do you think you're gonna beat us? We're Jonin from Otogakure no Sato, and you're just a Konohagakure Genin. You have no chance." Kidomaru stated.

" Hah! But sound ninja, this is no ordinary Genin, or even a normal person. He has defeated and almost killed Kakashi Hatake, The Copy Ninja, in three minutes. Because he was angry. Can any of you beat The Legendary Copy Ninja? This kid can, and you've been an official ninja for what, a week?" Guy asked.

" One and a half." Norman said calmly. " Yeah. And his sensei wasn't training him most of the time, he trained himself!" Guy yelled enthusiastically.

" Stop praising me. I couldn't beat Itachi three years ago, so how on earth am I supposed to beat them?" Norman asked quietly.

" You survived Itachi Uchiha? You will be a good skill tester. Too bad we won't leave anything left of you for Orochimaru to experiment on." Kidomaru said.

" Orochimaru huh? Well now we know who runs the sound village. Thanks, the Hokage will be glad to hear that!" Norman said brightly. " Enough talk. Let's see if you five are as tough as you say you are. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Norman yelled, scaring the sound four.

" Fucking THIRTY CLONES?!? WHO THE FUCK IS THIS KID?!?" Tayuya shouted, confused and a little scared.

" Shadow Clone Shuriken Jutsu! Seal! Destruction!" Norman yelled, while throwing out hundreds of his kunai with destruction tags attached with his clones.

" Earth Style: Mud Wall Dome!" Jirobo shouted, trying to block the explosion.

" Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Norman yelled, lighting the tags and destroying Jirobo's dome.

" FUCK! SUMMONING JUTSU!" Tayuya shouted.

BADOOM! The tags went off, Tayuya's Doki blocking the explosion, then immediately becoming unsummoned.

" How are you this good?!? You shouldn't even have tags, much less ones we never heard of! You can go die in a hole!" Sakon shouted.

" Our turn! Summoning Jutsu!" Kidomaru yelled, slamming his palm against the ground.

POOF! " HAH! This will be easier than I thought! Just one millisecond!" Norman said under his breath, then pulled out a scroll. " Rain Of Shuriken! Fire Chakra Style!" Norman yelled, unsealing hundred of Shuriken attached to wires, channeling fire chakra through the wires and whipping the Shuriken at the sound Jonin, times thirty!

" AAHHHH! FUCK! THAT FUCKING HURT!" Tayuya shouted, angry that she was helpless without her flute, and the power she got from the curse mark not being enough to go against thirty (obviously) well trained ninja, Genin or not.

" This is bad! He doesn't even have to try to attack us, and we already can't beat him! What do we do? We won't get near the princess at this rate!" Kidomaru thought, and came up with a decision.

" Tactical retreat! We need to get out of here! Or we're dead!" Kidomaru shouted, being the current leader of the squad.

" RETREAT?!? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! WE GO DOWN FIGHTING OR NOT AT ALL! WE DON'T RETREAT OR OROCHIMARU WILL USE US AS EXPERIMENTS!" Sakon shouted, disagreeing with his superior.

" SHUT UP! There is no way we can beat this kid, even with the curse mark! He's just too strong! And he hasn't even used his Sharingan!" Kidomaru commented, having noticed the crest on Norman's jacket.

" I wouldn't need it to get rid of losers like you!" Norman yelled, cautious that they may figure out he doesn't have his Sharingan yet.

" Hey Norman, we finally caught up with you! Why'd you go so far ahea… Who are they?" Jinji asked, wondering what had happened while they were catching up.

" They are part of a village Orochimaru formed! Stay back, they have to be at least high Chunin. They have some weird things around their necks. Acts like a power boost, increasing stamina, strength and chakra. Not sure how it works, but it isn't very effective." Norman said, having analyzed the marks thoroughly.

" Hah! One of these ladies must hold your heart! Wonder what would happen if they were to, say, die?" Kidomaru said, making a couple of web kunai, then throwing.

" You threaten me, I don't care at all. But the moment you decided to attack my friends? YOU WERE DEAD FROM THAT MOMENT GOING FORWARD!" Norman yelled, deflecting the kunai with one shuriken, then started to glow in a hellish aura.

" IF YOU HAD LEFT EARLIER, YOU WOULD STILL BE ALIVE AFTER TODAY!!!" Norman yelled, enraged that they would attack his friends.

Hiaka gasped at what she saw with her Byakugan. " Norman is… I don't know how to describe it. He looks like he's calling upon the power of a tailed beast! But that's impossible! Unless… No! It can't be! How could he have absorbed Nine and Seven tails power? He would have to be in close quarters to Jinchuriki for weeks, or even years to absorb this much, not minding how, unless… wait. Fu is his sister, and he and Naruto are always next to each other eating ramen and they used to play together when they were little. He has the chakra of two of the most powerful tailed beasts in his body." Hiaka finished, still shocking everyone.

" How? How can he absorb a Tailed Beast's chakra? Only the wood style can do tha… HOLY FUCKING SHIT! HE MUST BE PART SENJU! Oh Kami, now I have to train him in that too if he manages to use it. This is a nightmare and a blessing at the same time." Yamato said. He would have the strongest student in generations, but that meant Orochimaru would be going after him in no time.

" Wood style? How strong is this kid? Oh and Neji? We will have words about that unyouthful thought over the comm network." Guy said, appearing next to Yamato and his student.

" Hooray, laps around the village! This will be awesome!" Neji thought with fake enthusiasm.

" NOW DIE! YOU CAN ALL GO TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG!" Norman yelled, making shadow clones. " SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! SHADOW CLONE SHURIKEN JUTSU!" Norman threw more shuriken than the jonin sensei had seen a single man throw.

" AAAAHHHHH! JIROBO HURRY UP WITH THAT WALL!" Sakon screamed in terror.

" EARTH STYLE: MUD WALL!" Was the only response Sakon got.

" YOU KNOW, THAT'S STARTING TO GET ANNOYING. I BETTER KILL YOU FIRST!" Norman yelled, thinking like a tactician even if he was so mad he should have burned up from his chakra output. He then rushed towards Jirobo at speeds Guy had only seen in the mirror. He then proceeded to lop off Jirobo's head and dice up the body.

" WE NEED TO RUN! GRAB A CHUNK OF JIROBO AND LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! LISTEN TO ME THIS TIME!" Kidomaru yelled, prompting his squadmates to comply and attempt to dash off at the speed of sound.

Calmed down a little, Norman's chakra started to fade, worrying Hiaka. " Something's wrong. The chakra from the tailed beasts has resided, and he looks like his chakra network was minorly damaged. But his network should be fried with how much chakra has been pumped through his coils. Now all his wounds from the fight are healing. He is literally probably the weirdest and possibly strongest shinobi in history." Hiaka judged.

" What happened? How did this happen Guy?" Yamato asked, curious.

" Those sound ninja attacked us, thinking Tenten was the princess, having seen she was with us before. Then the fight started. Norman has come up with a new seal apparently. And you know the rest, including his youthful protection of his friends, though we may not have needed it. We were getting ready to stop for the night, so we may as well try now. It looks like it's about seven now, so I'll make Norman his tent and then once he's conscious we can start going tomorrow." Guy finished, being in charge for this mission.

" Alright. Get started making the tents. I'll look for a stream and if there are any fish." Yamato said.

" Come back soon. Send up a signal flare if you get in trouble." Jinji said.

Everyone got to setting up their beds when they heard a groan. " What was that? Jinji, see if you can smell anything, Neji and Hiaka look for the source of the groan." Guy said, assuming command immediately. Neji and Hiaka looked, but couldn't see anything, and Jinji and Rin couldn't smell anything amiss.

" Guy-sensei, there's nothing there. What made that sound?" Neji asked.

" Ugghh. Well I can answer that question for ya. And what the hell happened? I feel like someone hit me with a gentle fist strike to the head, and all I remember is fighting those guys from Orochimaru's village, then you guys showing up. Can someone fill me in?" Norman asked.

" You don't remember slicing someone to pieces? Well that's good." Guy said, making Norman look around, wondering who he sliced up, then he noticed Yamato's absence.

" No way! Did I slice up sensei?!" Norman asked alarmed.

" I thought you had more confidence in me! Getting sliced up by a Genin? Yeah right!" Yamato said from behind him.

" Phew! What happened? You still didn't tell me. I killed one of them?" Norman asked.

" After they tried to kill us, you went ballistic and killed one, then the others high-tailed it out of here." Jinji said.

" Also, you have Nine and Seven tails chakra inside your body, you probably absorbed it from Fu and Naruto. Yamato-sensei said that means you probably have Senju blood and the possibility of wood style." Hiaka said, surprising Norman.

" No kidding. Well I'll start training for that right away. Water and earth chakra right Yamato-sensei?" Norman asked.

" No you will not, and yes it is. You need to rest, and so do we. We can't all produce chakra at our entire supply in ten seconds." Yamato said.

" Fine. I'll set out my bed rest and get to sleep." Norman said, taking his bag and getting out his bed roll, setting it up then going to sleep.

" Let's turn in for the night. Let's have Jinji and me take first watch, Hiaka any Yamato take second, Norman and Neji take third, and Lee and Tenten take fourth. We can take two hour shifts." Guy said, almost done being serious. " And Neji? If one of you is dead in the morning, the other will have some severe explaining to do, as well as a severe beating." Guy said, giving Neji chills.

Time skip four hours

" Hey idiot, time to wake up. It's our turn to watch." Neji said, knocking on Norman's head.

" Alright. I'll be on that side of the camp, you be on this side of the camp. Call if you need help." Norman simply stated to Neji after waking up.

Neji just nodded, Norman going to his spot and focusing. " I may as well make a few shadow clones to go train for me." " Shadow clone Jutsu!" Norman whispered, then sent five of the clones to practice forming water chakra, five practicing forming earth chakra, and ten helping him keep watch. " If only I could figure out a way to make the time go faster. I have to pay attention though. This will be a long wait." Norman thought, hoping the night would go quickly. And it did.

Time skip four hours later.

" Alright time to get going! We have to be there in two days." Yamato said, after being woken up by Lee and Tenten.

" Don't worry. We can get there in plenty of time if we pair up. Me, you, and Lee could carry the slowest people on our backs." Guy suggested.

" Hey! I can too. I'm not a weakling, I have basically two average weight humans on my back already, and I can seal up the stuff on my back." Norman said.

" Alright. Norman can carry Tenten, Lee carry Jinji, I'll carry Neji and Yamato carry Hiaka. Got it?" Guy asked.

" HORAAY! I WILL DEMONSTRATE MY YOUTHFULNESS!" Lee shouted.

" Sure Lee. Just try to keep up." Norman said, making Jinji and Tenten scared.

" Um, you know you will have passengers right?" Jinji asked.

" Yeah. Lee, let's keep it below ninety kmph, so they can still hold on. Don't want our friends falling off." Norman said, Lee nodding.

" Alright. Hop on Tenten/Jinji, and let's get going!" Norman and Lee said at the same time, the girls complying, and then running off across the treetops and trying to keep from going too fast for their partners to hold on.

A/N: Yeah. That happened. About the Jirobo dying thing? Well, Orochimaru has mastered the art of cloning in this fanfic, so don't worry, he'll be back and better than ever to nearly kill Choji!( He has growth accelerators, so he will grow a new body in about a month, and with a fully developed brain, he will pick up most things quite easily.) Plus, a small note, in the future, one of the sound four may turn good, so watch out for that. It'll be a year or two in the future though, still deciding which one. Also, I don't own Naruto or any places or things in this story except my OCs, a couple of Jutsu, and some places.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: The princess

BLARGH! Tenten and Jinji puked after getting off, thankfully away from Norman and Lee. " Are you two okay? Did we go too fast? It was only ninety kmph." Norman asked innocently.

" ONLY NINETY?!? THAT'S RIDICULOUS! Going that fast is like throwing us halfway across the Great Nations and not expecting us to puke!" Tenten yelled.

" I hope that my eardrums are still intact." Norman said, trying to make a joke.

" Can anyone hear me? Hello? Cuz I can't hear myself right now." Jinji said, Rin on top of her head, still clinging for dear life.

Lee tapped her neck on the seal, flowing chakra through the seal. Jinji! Calm down, your ears are still ringing from the running. Don't worry, it'll go away in a couple minutes from my experience.

Thanks Lee. And how can you mold chakra? Isn't your network totally fucked up? You shouldn't be able to even use chakra, much less mold it and project it from your fingertips! Jinji asked, worried and hopeful for her friend at the same time.

I never thought about that! Hold on for a second, I'm going to try something crazy, and if it works, my youth will know no bounds! Lee thought yelled.

Exiting the seal network, Lee then asked for a chakra litmus and was found to have fire and earth natures, surprising his sensei. " Alright then, here goes! Great Fireball Jutsu!" Lee made the necessary hand signs, gathered fire chakra in his lungs, and to his surprise, he felt no pain. He then exhaled, releasing a small fireball no more than 50 cm in diameter.

" OH MY KAMI! LEE! YOU DID IT!" Jinji shouted, hugging him so tightly Lee thought he would burst, then Lee returned the hug, careful not to break any of Jinji's bones in his sheer happiness. He then realized he was hugging a beautiful brown haired girl, and started blushing and stopped hugging her so hard.

" Thank you Norman! Without the practice from the seal, I fear I would have never been able to cast a single Jutsu!" Lee said, letting go of Jinji and hugging Norman.

" Hey, I didn't do anything. You managed to heal your coils through practice. And you tried to do that Fireball Jutsu just now, not me. All I did was give you the tools to practice." Norman said, shifting credit once again.

" Norman, we talked about shifting credit." Tenten scolded.

" Sorry. Force of habit by now." Norman admitted.

" Be quiet and stop messing around. We're almost there. And we wouldn't look very professional if we came in bickering amongst ourselves. So shut up and let me do the talking." Yamato admonished, making everyone shut up.

" Hello. State your business here." A Kusa ninja questioned.

" We are shinobi from Konohagakure. We have a mission to escort a princess for her vacation." Yamato replied.

" Alright. Say, you aren't supposed to be here for a day now. Are you all that fast?" The Kusa Chunin asked.

" No, four of us are. We carried the others on our back. We would have been here sooner, but we had a fight with some Oto ninja." Yamato explained.

" Continue. The princess should be waiting for you inside the village. I suspect the brown haired girl is the princess's body double?" The Kusa ninja asked.

" That's a bit of a sore spot for Norman, the kid right behind me. Almost killed a Jonin with the anger from that. He came up with a way to avoid the need for body doubles." Yamato said with a nervous chuckle, then walked in.

" You didn't need to tell him that sensei." Norman said.

" We should let them know not to make you fly off the handle with risk to their lives." Yamato said.

" Hey is that where the princess lives? It's a big, fancy looking building, and there is someone who looks like Tenten in a fancy dress in front of it." Norman said, changing the subject.

" HEY! ARE YOU HERE TO GUARD ME?" The princess shouted to them.

" Loud? That's a point in her favor so far. Probably not a super stuck up princess. I hope." Norman thought.

" Yeah. How long will it be while you pack?" Yamato asked, hoping she wouldn't need the three days.

" While I pack? What do you mean? I'm going on vacation. And I already have my pack set up. One backpack with twenty storage scrolls. I had to have someone else make them." The princess said, in a tone no one could understand.

" Well alright then. If you're ready to go, we can prep the body double. Shadow Clone Jutsu! Transform!" Norman said.

Norman made a clone and turned it into a nearly perfect clone of the princess ( And, by no ones fault, Tenten) except he had one of the flowers on her dress misplaced by a millimeter. " Wow. Nice job. I don't think I could tell the three of us apart. Shall we go?" The princess asked.

" One more thing. Transform!" Norman said, grabbing Tenten and the princess's hands, and making them look like different people, but with both being leaf shinobi, having black hair for the princess and dark brown hair for Tenten. They kept about the same body size, but Tenten was a bit skinnier, and the princess had a leg in what looked like a cast.

" Why the cast? It doesn't need to be there." The princess commented.

" An excuse for you to be on someone's back since you can't keep up with us normally I bet. And the clone will be on someone's back, possibly mine. All precautions are necessary. We can't be messing this up, failure could lead to war between our villages." Norman said, completely serious.

" You really thought this through didn't you. Well, let's get going! And I want Norman to carry me, I've heard about his defeat of Kakashi, and very few ninja are strong enough to do that. I'm guessing the serious one with the Uchiha crest on his jacket is him?" The princess said, scoring another point with Norman. " She knows about me? Two points so far, if she keeps going at this rate, she may end up farther than almost anyone!" Norman thought.

And that'll be another point in Norman's book. Neji dryly commented.

" Aha! Idea! Princess, can you turn around for a second? I want to place a seal on you. And you too Yamato-sensei, while we're at it. Both of you turn around. Shadow Clone Jutsu! Take this, and do the regular mind connect and locator seals. This will tickle, but don't move at all, or the seal could turn into a fire seal. Almost happened once, and I don't intend to get another heart attack." Norman said, then started painting.

" You have to be kidding right? There is no way this could turn into a seal that releases fire. Is that really that complicated doing seals?" The princess asked, slightly worried.

" It is. Don't worry though, I am one of Konoha's best seal makers since Jiraiya. Weird old pervert now from what I hear. Mostly because we only have five people in Konoha who can make seals." Norman said shortly.

" Well that's a relief. Wait, Jiraiya?!? We had to chase him out of the village a year ago for peeking on the women! If that's the kind of seal master Konoha makes, I don't feel very comfortable around you." The princess said.

" No need to worry miss. I am only lewd in the presence of my friends and family, not on missions. There is a time and place for that. It is not here. And there is one girl on the planet who I would ever peep on." " Shit! Should not have said that!" Norman thought after.

" And who is this girl? Would we know her?" Tenten asked, still a little dense.

" Not going to say. That could get me in major trouble with some of the other girls in the academy. Damn fan girls, lucky they didn't pass, otherwise they would probably be dead by now. Can't believe they didn't get kicked out the moment they started stalking me and peeking at me in the bathroom. Crazy bitches. If they got serious, they may be good shinobi. But I feel bad about leaving Saskue there with them. They probably already latched onto him, if not Naruto. They both are good ninja, but Saskue is seen as more available because Naruto has a girlfriend now. Wonder if Saskue will take up the offer of one of them. Maybe, maybe not, though I doubt it. He isn't that shallow. That one girl in his class is hot, but he doesn't care about looks. Me and Itachi raised him well. Wonder how Itachi is. I hope he's well, since he helped with that situation." Norman said, still feeling like Itachi was his brother.

" Itachi?!? What do you mean you hope he's well?!? HE KILLED HALF YOUR FRICKIN CLAN!!" Jinji shouted.

" I figured something out. The people he killed had been ordering supplies for what looked like a war. The Uchiha clan was planning a coup de'at of Konohagakure, and Itachi killed everyone involved. I still think of him as a brother, now that I know he is one of the greatest heroes in the village. I told Saskue to keep him from trying to do nothing but get revenge on Itachi. And I found out about two days ago, just before we started this mission. So he will be welcome in my house always. I will tell my mother when we get home. No further need to discuss him. Enough about me. Let's get going. I hope we run into more sound ninja. It'll be fun to slice and dice them." Norman said, letting loose a demonic cackle.

A/N: Alright, now I have an idea I found from another author's story, so all credit goes to the original author. It is very effective if used correctly. You should see that soon, probably after the Grass Princess Arc. Note: There will be a time skip, and the Chunin exams will not change too drastically. Fu will be a slight disturbance, but I already have a plan for that. And now for character descriptions! I'll cover Jinji, Norman, and Hiaka. Jinji is about as tall as Lee( 5'10"), maybe an inch shorter, with dark brown hair, that and is long, down to her neck, with a lot of small spikes coming out of her hair in the middle. She has average sized thighs, a moderately skinny waist, and a slightly larger than normal chest area. Norman has hair like Obito, and has skin that is tan, but not dark, more the color of sand in the desert. He is about 6' 1", and has a lightly muscled chest, also developing, and a medium sized build overall. Hiaka has eyes that are an extremely light shade of lavender, like Hinata's, but her hair is black and neat, like she puts hair spray in her hair everyday, and she is a little under 5'9". Her thighs are moderately sized, with a normal waist, and normal but developing chest areas. Also, I don't own Naruto or any places or things in this story except my OCs, a couple of Jutsu, and some places.


End file.
